


Living & Loving

by DodgerBear



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 35,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Some days Harry thinks his life has barely started since leaving Hogwarts. And on other days...there’s Draco.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Let me know what you think. Comments always welcome :)
> 
> Mostly drabbles but following on from each other. Rating changed because I forgot about the existence of Part Thirty Two. My bad.

 

PART ONE

 

 

The air was damp and cold, understandable for the time of year, and Harry was eager to get in from the miserable October night. His home, 12 Grimmauld Place, was a short walk from the apparition point. It had been a long day and he'd been looking forward to a hot chocolate and hotter shower since about lunchtime. Now, at almost midnight, lunchtime seemed like a lifetime ago. Finally he reached the looming black door of his home and he tingled with anticipation for the relaxation he had craved. After being out in the field (literally at some points) for almost a fortnight he had been granted a week off from his Auror duties. Time to relax, recharge his batteries and catch up with his nearest and dearest. Home-cooked food from Mrs Weasley and a butterbeer or ten with Ron was all he had to look forward to for the next seven days. That, and some serious catching up with his....well he wasn't sure what Draco was. Boyfriend? Companion? Fuck-buddy? They hadn't actually defined their relationship and in all honesty it wasn't something Harry wanted to think too long on, especially when he was aching all over and smelled like the field he'd been living in for the past week. 

 

Harry opened the door and stepped inside. He felt the change in the air instantly. His Auror-senses were tingling. With a flick of his wand he quickly established that there hadn't been an intruder in his home. His wards were all still in place. But something was different. He shrugged it off and headed to the kitchen, kicking his boots off on the way. He discarded his thick outer robes and left them on the back of a chair in the kitchen. He was about to make his hot chocolate when a cold voice broke into his blissful silence. 

"Where the fuck have you been?"

Harry reeled around, wand raised and ready to hex whoever had broken into his home. He came face to face with Draco Malfoy.  And Draco looked pissed. 

"Draco! Fucking hell! Are you trying to kill me?" Harry gasped as he lowered his wand. 

The usual slate-grey eyes had been replaced with glittering silver as Draco glared at Harry from the doorway. 

"Potter. Where have you been?"

"Working! How did you even get in here?"

"Working? I haven't heard a word from you in SEVENTEEN days! Not a single word!"

Harry was squinting with exhaustion and trying to focus on Draco.

"Harry!"

The use of his first name made him snap his head up. Anger flooded him. 

"What do you want me to say Draco?! I was working. I've spent the last two weeks in the field tracking a deranged madman intent on killing as many people as fucking possible. I've lived in makeshift huts and washed in freezing cold dirty river water. I've had no viable way of contacting ANYONE and I've been hit with three consecutive stinging hexes. And you have the nerve to break in here and demand to know where I've been? You're not my fucking keeper Malfoy. You were the one that left last time, during the night so I was alone when I woke up. Now I'm cold, hungry, tired and aching from my eyebrows to my toenails so kindly fuck off and leave me be. Please." Harry spat angrily. 

Draco gazed back levelly before raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "You were hexed?"

"Many times. Why are you still here?" Harry retorted. "And how are you here in the first place? Never mind. I'm too tired to care."

Draco strode into the kitchen and waved his wand in several directions. The fire burst into life, glorious orange flames dancing and warming the room. The kettle on the stove began to warm up. Cups appeared and dishes moved around. 

"Sit down Harry. Before you fall down." Draco instructed. 

Harry stared in disbelief at the scene in front of him but did as he was told. He sank into a chair at the dining table and watched as Draco worked his way around the kitchen using his wand to make two hot chocolates laced with firewhiskey and a cheese and pickle sandwich for Harry. It all arrived on the table in front of him and he couldn't help but stare at the blond opposite him. 

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Are you hurt?"

Harry shook his head as he chewed his food. "No, just sore."

"Did you catch him?"

"Yes. In Oxfordshire. He was hiding out in the forests."

"Good."

Silence descended upon them as Harry finished his sandwich. He pushed the plate away and sipped his drink, the warmth of it reaching his insides and making him tingle. 

"I'm a Black. This is my ancestral home. That's why I'm able to come here. The wards recognise my magic."

Harry listened to Draco's explanation and nodded once. "Makes sense."

Draco sipped his drink elegantly. 

"So...you missed me then." Harry tried to joke. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "I never said that Potter."

"You didn't need to."

Draco sighed. "I should let you get some rest."

Harry nodded. "That would be nice."

"Do you need anything before I go?" Draco asked quietly. 

Harry smiled weakly. "Maybe just a hug."

Draco rolled his eyes again. "Malfoys don't hug Potter."

"Don't hug Potters or don't hug in general?"

Harry stopped smirking at Draco's withering frown. 

"Fine. Just some peace and quiet then please. You know where the door is, see yourself out. I'm going for a shower."

Harry made it to the doorway before Draco grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. He tentatively wrapped his arms around Harry, who immediately winced as Draco came into contact with the remnants of the stinging hexes on his back. 

"Are you ok?" Draco pulled away. 

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Ginny will be here in the morning, she can check me over."

Draco's expression hardened at the mention of Harry's ex-girlfriend. 

"Right." He said acidly. "I'll be off then."

Harry leaned closer and gently pressed his lips to Draco's before pulling away again. "Thanks for this Draco. You're the first person I've seen other than a lunatic serial killer in two weeks. It's been nice."

Draco, softened by the brief kiss, smirked. "With the bar set so high I'm so glad I could be of some help. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Draco."

 

Ginny arrived a little before 11am to feed and check on Harry's owl Toby and realised immediately Harry was home. She headed up to his room and found Harry was still fast asleep. She grinned at the sight of him sprawled across the bed on his stomach and buried under the thick blankets. 

"Harry love. Time to get up. I'll make you some coffee and a bacon sandwich." She called out softly. 

Harry grunted in response so she left him to wake up and headed to the kitchen. 

"Strange." She smirked as she cleared away two cups and one plate from the dining table. "He's had a visitor already."

She set about making breakfast for Harry and heard him moving around upstairs. The shower came on and ten minutes later Harry padded into the kitchen wearing cargo pants and a black t-shirt. Quidditch and Auror training had sculpted his body to lean muscle. He was just over 6ft tall having had a growth spurt in his late-teens. Now 25 he was the dream date of many a girl. And boy. 

"Hello Gin." He greeted with a warm smile. 

She embraced him tightly. "Welcome home."

"Thanks. Everything ok with you?"

"Fine. Busy with work, St Mungos has me doing 14 hour split shifts. They're a killer. But only for a few more weeks. Then Blaise is taking me to Italy for a week of sun, sea, sand and something else..."

Harry chuckled. "Dirty girl."

"Don't you dirty girl me. I saw the two cups on the table this morning. You had company last night. Fast worker."

Harry barked a laugh. "I'll take that as the compliment I'm sure was intended."

"Draco?"

"Yup."

"He's been worried about you. Or so Blaise says. Apparently Draco has been more irritable than usual, which is a sign of things on his mind. The inner workings of Draco Malfoy are not my specialist subject though."

"Not mine either. I kicked him out."

"What?" Ginny gasped. 

"I was tired and sore and in no mood to play his games."

"Sore? Were you hurt?" Ginny was suddenly in Healer mode. 

"A few stinging hexes. Nothing major."

"Can I be the judge of that?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"By all means." Harry agreed and pulled the t-shirt over his head to reveal rock hard abs. 

"Bloody hell Harry. Give a girl some warning. I could've injured myself swooning there!" She teased. 

"Funny." He grinned and turned around to show off his back. It was covered with what resembled the worst nettle rash ever seen. 

"Oh Harry..." Ginny frowned. 

"It's nothing. I've had worse."

"It's not nothing you idiot! This should have been looked at last night. It needs dittany."

"There we go then. Problem solved." Harry flashed another diverting grin. 

Ginny reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle. "It will be easier to do this if you're sitting down, Beanstalk."

Harry straddled a chair backwards and leaned forward, stretching the planes of his back out for Ginny to see. She carefully applied the potion and instantly Harry felt the burn dissipating. He moaned with relief. 

"Well this is interesting..." A voice drawled from the doorway. 

"Draco! What the fuck...?" Harry jumped. 

Ginny stilled him with a hand on his shoulder. "You need to stay still for a while."

Harry glared angrily at the haughty blond. 

"I thought I made it clear last night that I didn't want you just barging in here unannounced! Do I have to get Ron here to arrest you?" Harry snapped. 

"Better off getting Hermione here to fix your wards..." Ginny muttered. 

Draco turned his steely gaze on Ginny. "Well there's no chance of either of those things happening. Both would require Potter to admit to his closest friends that he's been in contact with me without their knowledge. And we all know Voldemort would rise again before that will happen..."

Harry exhaled through his nose in an effort to remain calm. "I'm not the one with the problem when it comes to people knowing about us. That's all on you!"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "All on me? Come off it Potter. You'd do anything but tell Weasley and Granger the truth. You know very well how they'd react and that terrifies you. So put all the blame on me. Yes, I admit I don't want all and sundry to know my business but I certainly don't skulk around in shadows and lie to my best friends about who I spend my time with!"

"Ginny is my best friend and she knows about us!" Harry yelled. 

Ginny glanced from one man to the other. They were both beautiful men and their anger only made them more attractive. Sparks flew between them in a way Ginny had never experienced with any of her ex-boyfriends. Only Blaise incited that level of passion in her. It was comforting in a way. 

"Honestly! How did the pair of you ever stop fighting long enough to fuck?" She shouted louder than both of them. 

Harry shut up immediately and Draco turned to Ginny. 

"I beg your pardon?"

She shook her head. "I'm genuinely curious. At no point have either of you shared a civil word today and yet somehow you've been intimate with each other. How? How did you get there?"

"It's none of your business." Draco snapped. 

"I just don't see the point. Both of you are good looking blokes. You could score a shag any day of the week. Why put yourselves through this...hysteria...for the sake of a shag? I'm baffled."

Harry frowned. "It's not always like this."

"Oh? You don't always threaten to have him arrested?"

"No..."

"And you sometimes care enough about Harry to make sure he sees a Healer when he's injured?" She asked Draco. 

"Of course." Draco replied through gritted teeth. 

"So why don't you do us all a favour and stop this pathetic charade? You're both useless at it. Now I have to get to work. Harry, it's great to see you back. Don't forget to feed Toby. Ron will be over later no doubt. He was saying yesterday he was hoping you'd be home in time for...well, you know."

Harry gave her a weak smile. "I know. Thanks Gin."

She hugged him carefully. "See you soon."

With a look of contempt at Draco she left them alone. 

 

Harry pulled his t-shirt back on as he waited for Draco to speak. He didn't have to wait long. 

"What are you home in time for?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing." Draco shot back. 

"Why do you care Malfoy? Why are you here? We keep going round in circles. Nothing ever changes. You want to fuck? Is that why you're here?"

"Don't be so coarse Harry." Draco scolded. 

"Oh it's Harry again is it? You change your tune so often I get whiplash." Harry snarled. He really wasn't in the mood to play Draco's games today either. 

"What the fuck is your problem? I came to see that you were ok. I was worried..." Draco snapped. 

"Worried I was ok, or worried I was shagging Ginny on the kitchen table?"

Draco flushed and pursed his lips. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not ridiculous Draco. You're the one that can't stand to acknowledge any relationship with me yet still gets jealous of a girl I dated nine years ago, before I worked out I was gayer than Christmas in a pink tent. And she's very much involved with your best mate. So knock it off with the act eh? It's getting old." Harry ranted. 

Draco gazed at him calmly. "She just has this...way...with you, with Blaise, with life. She's comfortable in every situation, even the most uncomfortable. I've never been like that. I envy her sometimes..." Draco trailed off as he blushed deeper. It was all coming out now!

"Really?" Harry looked unconvinced. 

"Really." Draco replied coolly. "Not that we need tell her that."

"Of course not." Harry rolled his eyes. 

"What are you home in time for?" Draco repeated. 

Harry sighed loudly. "Nothing. It's nothing really..."

"Please tell me."

"It's Halloween today." Harry spoke softly, his voice thick with emotion. "The day my parents died."

Draco felt the air leave his lungs in a rush. 

"Oh."

Harry straightened himself up in a visible show of strength that he didn't really feel. 

"It's nothing. Do you want some tea?"

Draco nodded. "Coffee please."

 

The urge to touch Harry was too much for Draco. Not in a sexual way. He needed to feel him. To feel that he wasn't broken. He couldn't remember the day everything changed for Draco. He'd fallen into a pattern of one-nighters with Harry several months ago after meeting him in a pub while out with Blaise. They may have despised each other at school but Draco wasn't blind. Harry was gorgeous. Tall, messy dark hair, piercing green eyes and a lean body. Just Draco's type. He'd known he was gay from a young age. The thought of sleeping with Pansy Parkinson was disgusting to him, even though she was the most popular and pretty female Slytherin (the only house he would consider touching). He knew from about 15 that he fancied boys but he did nothing about it until after the left Hogwarts and could experiment privately. Finding out Harry was the same way inclined had come as a shock, to Draco's knowledge he'd always dated girls, but the attraction between them was clear. Physically, at least. After several drinks Ginny and Blaise had bailed on them and left the former enemies to make drunken conversation. When that led to arguments and bickering Harry solved the problem by pushing Draco against a wall and snogging him senseless before taking him home and showing him how tidy his bedroom was. Draco fled in a panic while Harry was asleep but it was a matter of days before Draco found himself back in Harry's bed. And so began their bizarre relationship. Only Ginny and Blaise knew about it, which suited all parties perfectly. Until now. Something along the way had changed. They talked more. They shared a meal sometimes. They had breakfast together before they parted after a passionate night. They owled each other when they were apart. Somehow, they'd become a quasi-couple without either of them even realising it. A secret, forbidden couple. 

 

Harry jumped slightly when Draco placed his hands on Harry's hips from behind. He was close, chest against Harry's back. 

"I was so worried." Draco whispered. 

"I'm fine Draco." Harry exhaled. 

Draco's lips ghosted across the back of Harry's neck, goosebumps appearing instantly. Harry turned in his arms and Draco immediately kissed him. It was soft and gentle. Lips moving so slowly it was impossible to tell they were actually kissing at all. Harry let Draco press him back against the kitchen counter. His hands found themselves in Draco's neatly cropped blond hair, tugging gently and directing his lips as they moved over his own. Draco let out a little whimper as Harry's tongue traced his lips. Things were just heating up when the floo in Harry's lounge roared to life. Harry went rigid and pulled away from Draco. 

"Harry? You here mate?" Ron's deep voice boomed. 

Draco gazed calmly at Harry as he waited for the inevitable. He would be cast aside and told to keep out of the way until Ron had left. It had happened before and it would happen again now. 

Suddenly Harry grabbed Draco's face in his large hands and stared into his eyes. 

"Tell me this is worth it." He implored. 

"What?" Draco frowned. 

"Tell me this...whatever we have...is worth it. Tell me we really have something here and I'll tell my friends about us."

"Harry..."

"I can't risk losing everyone I love for you if you can't tell me we are worth it." Harry stated quietly but firmly. 

Draco felt his face break into a huge smile. "Of course we're worth it."

"Really?" Harry looked stunned. 

"Ginny is right. We need to stop the charade. I can't pretend it's just about sex anymore."

"Neither can I." Harry agreed. 

Draco pressed his lips to Harry's. "You don't have to tell them now..."

"Good a time as any." Harry shrugged. 

Just then the kitchen door burst open and the gangly ginger frame of Ron Weasley appeared. 

"Harry!" He greeted warmly, the smile only slipping when he saw Draco Malfoy standing next to his best friend. "What's he doing here?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Well...that's something I've been meaning to talk to you and Mione about..."

Ron caught on immediately. He might not be known for his brain cells but he was actually very astute. "Oh no! Harry no! Not him!"

Draco coughed. "I'm standing right here Weasley."

"That's the problem Malfoy." Ron retorted. 

"Ron..." Harry sighed wearily. "This is still really new. We're working things out. Please try to be civil."

Ron curled his lip. "Civil? Are you joking?"

Harry drew himself up to his full height. "Yes. Civil. I'm sure it will be tough for Draco too but he's going to work on it. You can do that right?"

"Harry...have I been Confunded? This is Malfoy! What the hell have I missed?" Ron spluttered in disbelief. 

"Look Ron...I know it's a shock, it shocked me at first, but we've decided we want to see where this goes between us. I need you to be ok with that." Harry explained. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I should leave you to talk. Owl me later, right?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks for coming over."

Draco gave a small smile as he walked to the door. 

"Weasley." He nodded to Ron as he passed. 

 

Harry sipped his coffee and waited for Ron to explode. 

"Harry...how long?" Ron struggled to articulate. 

"Not long. Not really. We hooked up a while ago but it wasn't anything...just...you know. But recently we've hung out more. This morning we talked and decided it was time to be honest with everyone. So that's it." Harry explained. 

"How did you even meet up with him?" 

Harry rolled his green eyes. "Your sister's fault. She invited me out for a drink and ended up meeting up with Blaise, who was out with Draco."

"I might have known she'd be involved! It's bad enough that she's dating a bloody Slytherin without you joining in! For Merlin's sake Harry! Malfoy? Why him?" Ron was distraught. 

Harry couldn't help the cheeky smirk. "He's nothing like he was at school. He's funny. Not what I thought."

"Funny? Malfoy? He's...I can't even find the words..."

"Ron. Please understand something. I didn't go into this lightly. If he wasn't right for me I wouldn't be doing this. I thought long and hard about what this means for me. I decided I deserve to be happy. You have Mione, the baby will be here soon, Ginny and Blaise are showing no signs of imploding like everyone predicted...I love you all, you're my family, but I need more. For me. I need to explore the possibility that Draco could make me happy."

Ron stared at his best friend. He'd known Harry for nearly 15 years. They'd gone through the hardest of life experiences together. He knew Harry was lonely. Hermione knew it too. They had kissed during the final battle and had been inseparable ever since. Their wedding three years earlier was perfect and Harry grinned all day, but Ron and Hermione knew he felt the sadness of being alone. Coming out was a very difficult decision for Harry but they supported him fully. Now they just wanted him to find his Mr Right and live happily ever after. Ron never for a second thought it could be Draco. Now faced with that possibility he didn't know what to do. He needed Hermione to tell him everything would be ok. He needed to feel the kicking of his baby to make him see that the world hasn't ended. 

"I hope you know what you're doing mate." Ron finally said. 

Harry smiled again and shrugged. "Who does?"

"Promise me something..."

"Anything." Harry nodded. 

"This isn't a knee-jerk reaction to the emotion of today..."

Harry frowned. "Not at all. I promise."

"Ok."

"Are you alright? With today, I mean."

"Yeah. It's a weird day. The thing that upsets me most is that I get sad today but I never knew my parents. They knew me but I don't know them. It's a tough feeling to describe..."

"I get it. Don't worry about explaining it."

"I knew you would." Harry grinned. 

Ron hugged his friend and slapped his back. "So we going to get pissed or what?"

Harry laughed heartily. "Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

 

Harry was drunk. Abysmally drunk. Ron handled his drink better than Harry and was currently engaged in a heated, yet eloquent, debate about the state of the Canons season so far with the barman.

"Ron...bathroom..." Harry slurred as he stood up and ambled towards the back of the pub.

As he was entering the toilets Blaise was coming out.

"Hello Potter! You look...well served."

Harry grinned broadly. "Blaise! Howareyou?"

Blaise chuckled. "Oh wow Potter. You are hammered. Who are you with?"

"Ron. I'm meant to be drunk. It's my thing."

"Your thing?" Blaise frowned.

"Yep. Today. It's my thing. I told Ron today. About Draco." Harry mumbled.

Blaise couldn't hide the surprise on his face. "And how did that work out for you?"

Harry shrugged. "We got drunk."

"Do you think it's time to go home?" Blaise asked, growing concerned.

Harry shook his head. "I need to pee."

With that he stumbled into the toilet and left Blaise staring after him in shock.

 

"Weasley. A word."

Ron looked up at the sound of his name and met the dark stare of Blaise Zabini.

"What?"

"Potter is totally smashed. He can barely string a sentence together and he can't walk properly. You're just sitting here?"

Ron sighed. "He always gets drunk. He's going to be fine."

"Why does he always get drunk? He said it is his thing! Whatever that means..."

"It means he's a grown man and can decide for himself when he's had enough. Leave him be, will you?"

Blaise took a deep breath. "He said he told you. About Draco."

"Didn't have much choice. He was there when I went to see Harry today."

"He did have a choice. He has wanted to tell you for a while." Blaise rebutted.

Ron shrugged. "If you want me to tell you I'm over the moon about it you will be waiting a while. But I'm not about to start dictating who he can be with. If Malfoy is who he wants to be with then I can learn to live with that. Provided he doesn't fuck around with his head. Harry is the best person I know. The absolute best. Nobody messes with that. You can tell your friend that from me."

Blaise gazed at Ron for a few seconds before a smile lit up his handsome face.

"I will." He stated. "Is this why you're Gin's favourite brother?"

Ron snorted. "Don't let her fool you. Charlie is her favourite. He lets her ride on the back of dragons. I can't beat that."

Blaise laughed loudly. "I suppose not."

"I'm getting another firewhiskey. Do you want one?"

It was the closest thing to an olive branch Blaise was ever likely to receive from the redhead so he grasped it with both hands.

"Absolutely. Grazie."

 

Harry returned and Ron pushed a shot glass towards him.

"Bottoms up." Ron grinned.

Blaise shot Ron a dirty look as Harry necked the drink.

"Are you crazy?"

Ron smirked. "His last five drinks have been non-alcoholic firewhiskey. Soon we'll move on to non-alcoholic firewhiskey laced with anti-hangover potion. What kind of friend do you think I am?"

Blaise stared open-mouthed at the man in front of him. Could it be possible he had totally underestimated Ron Weasley? He'd underestimated Ginny in the past and she very quickly sorted that out.

Harry started to lean forward in his seat until his head rested on his arm on the table. He was softly snoring within seconds. Ron took pity on Blaise and spoke very softly.

"Today is the anniversary of the day his parents died. He has very mixed feelings about the day so he gets drunk. One day a year where he can't deal with how he feels so he does something to stop feeling. It's that simple."

Blaise nodded. "I see. And you think you should be encouraging that?"

"Harry has done this since he was 15 years old. Only before he would hide away and we'd all be worried about him. I'm here to make this more socially acceptable for everyone's hero to be seen hammered." Ron explained.

Blaise nodded again. "Ok then. Does Draco know about this?"

"I wasn't aware there was a Harry and Draco until earlier today. I have no idea."

"Right."

"Who are you here with?" Ron suddenly realised he had been drinking with Zabini for quite a while.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I'm waiting, very patiently, to meet your sister. No doubt she's caught up saving lives again."

Ron was quick to defend his sister. "That's Ginny's career!"

"Relax Weasley. I wasn't having a go. I'm very proud of Gin. She works very hard." Blaise held up his hands.

Ron didn't look convinced and glared at the Italian.

Blaise narrowed his eyes. "You know I love her, right?"

The colour drained from Ron's face. "What?"

Blaise looked annoyed. "You think I sit around in pubs on my own for hours for just anyone? I love her."

Ron did a perfect goldfish impression. "You love her?"

Blaise nodded theatrically. "Yes."

"But..."

"I know you all thought it wouldn't last and she would come to her senses...but we're going to last. Forever." Blaise promised.

"But..."

Blaise chuckled. "Come on Weasley. You'll get used to it. You'll even get used to me eventually."

 

Ginny burst into the pub three hours late to meet Blaise.

"I've looked everywhere for you!" She gasped for breath.

"Everywhere but where you told me to meet you?" Blaise smirked.

"I was so late I thought you would have left by now!" She looked sheepish.

"I probably would have, but I bumped into your second favourite brother and the Boy Who Will Be Deathly Hungover Tomorrow. Drink, love?" Blaise grinned.

Ginny glanced between Blaise, Ron and an unconscious Harry in shock. "Really?"

Blaise nodded. "I was just filling Ron in on a few things. So, how was work?"

"Awful. We had a young wizard come in with terrible injuries from a potions accident. We lost him." She looked tearful.

Blaise pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Did you do everything you could for him?"

She nodded against his chest.

"Then did you keep trying?"

More nodding.

"Then his family will be so grateful he had you there at the end." He kissed her hair.

She sniffed and nodded again before pulling herself together. "It's just so hard."

"I know, bella."

Ron was blown away by the scene playing out in front of him. "I'm sorry Gin."

She smiled weakly at her brother. "It's ok. Tomorrow is another day."

She glanced at Harry and smiled. "Mission accomplished eh?"

"Not quite. I need to get some anti-hangover potion in him before we go."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a sachet of liquid. "Down in one."

Ron tilted Harry's head back while Blaise pulled down on his chin. Ginny dropped the liquid into his mouth.

"Sorted. Now, should we call Draco?" Blaise asked.

Ginny looked up with panic in her eyes.

"Why?" Ron scowled.

"Because when I'm drunk all I want is to be with Gin. She makes me feel safe. Potter should have that."

Ginny looked stunned. "Hang on. You know?" She yelled at Ron.

Ron's scowl deepened. "Yes I bloody know. I'll tell you what I told him...I don't like it but I'll live with it."

Ginny gasped and threw her arms around her brother. "You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah. Save it. When that ferret inevitably fucks up and hurts Harry you'll all know I'm top of the list of people who will say I told you so." Ron stated.

Ginny grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "You need to see them together. They make sense."

Ron looked slightly ill. "We'll build up to that."

Ginny slipped back into Blaise's embrace.

"Can we go now? I'm so tired."

He kissed her tenderly. "Of course. Let me floo Draco from the back and then we'll go."

"I can look after Harry." Ron stated.

"We know you can. But he will need a hug in the morning." Ginny smiled.

 

Harry awoke to the gentle snoring of a body beside him. He turned his head slightly and found Draco curled up on his side next to him. Closing his eyes again, Harry struggled to remember what had happened the night before. He'd been at the pub with Ron, he'd consumed a lot of firewhiskey and then he'd bumped into Blaise.

Oh fuck. Blaise. Harry cringed inwardly as he tried hard to recall what their encounter was all about.

"I can hear the cogs in your head whirring. Go back to sleep." Draco mumbled sleepily.

Harry jumped. "What are you doing here?"

Draco stretched out and cracked his neck. "The short version of the story is you got paralytic drunk with Weasley, saw Blaise and confessed your sins then he called me at the end of the night and asked me to pick you up because that's what good boyfriends do..." He drawled.

"You? A good boyfriend?" Harry scoffed.

"I'm here aren't I?" Draco snapped.

"I suppose. I just didn't realise you were my boyfriend."

"Always looking for a label...what else would I be?"

Harry considered this. "I'm not sure. I've never really had a boyfriend before."

Draco sighed. "We can define this later when we've had coffee. You had quite a night."

Harry rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. Guess I did."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco offered, uncomfortably.

"About what?"

"Your parents!" Draco gasped in exasperation.

Harry frowned. "There's nothing much to say Draco. I don't know them. I don't have a single memory of my own of them. I was a baby when they died. Everything I know about them was learned from other people. I close my eyes and I see them but I don't know if it's because I remember their faces or if I'm seeing what I know they look like because I've seen someone else's memories or pictures."

"You see...that's plenty to say for starters." Draco said calmly. "Tell me what you know about them."

Harry was startled when Draco reached for his hand and played with his fingers.

"My dad was a cheeky, arrogant flirt who had loved my mum since third year. My mum was a Muggleborn and she hated him until sixth year."

"Sounds a lot like my parents actually. Except the Muggleborn part." Draco said.

"Yeah?"

Draco nodded. "My mother wouldn't give my father the time of day until seventh year. It sounds quite brutal."

"Well at least we never had that problem." Harry joked.

"No?"

"We mutually despised each other all the way through school." Harry stated.

Draco snorted. "Of course we did."

"We didn't?" Harry frowned.

"I was obsessed with you Potter."

"Fucking hell Draco. Can't you call me Harry? And what do you mean, obsessed?"

Draco shot him a withering look. "Fine, Harry. Obsessed. You consumed my every thought. Sometimes because I hated you. Sometimes because I was just realising I was gay and you were the fittest male in the vicinity."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Oh."

They fell into silence and Draco continued to play with the fingers on Harry's left hand.

"So..." Draco started. "How did Weasley react?"

Harry sighed. "He was alright. Took a bit of explaining...which is tough when I'm not even sure what the hell happened with us myself...but he was calm. He's reserving judgement."

"Right then."

"I expect Hermione will have something to say later, but she is the reasonable type. I think we're in the clear." Harry added.

"Oh thank goodness." Draco muttered.

"Hey! They might be Granger and Weasley to you but to me they are my family. They mean the world to me. The sooner you start working around that the easier this boyfriend thing will be." Harry snapped.

"So dramatic." Draco exhaled. "I need coffee."

"So do I."

"I'll make it. You need a shower."

Harry grinned. "You're not going to help me scrub my back?"

Draco tried not to smile but it didn't work. "Don't push me Potter."

"Harry."

"Don't push me Harry Potter.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

PART THREE

 

"Are you sure about this?" Draco looked nervous.

Harry turned to face the blond. "Are YOU sure about this?"

Draco twisted his face in confusion. "Pardon?"

"I thought we decided we were giving this thing a go. I told my friends about us. I stopped hiding us. I'm prepared to do all the normal relationship things with you. Have you changed your mind?" Harry explained.

Draco looked pained. "No...its just..."

Harry sighed. "It's just dinner. A big Weasley family dinner, but that's besides the point. Do you want what I want?"

Draco swallowed the fear. "Yes."

Harry grinned and leaned over to gently kiss the tall Slytherin. "Good. Mrs Weasley has been inviting you for weeks, I've put her off until I thought we were ready. Now we're ready."

"She invited me?"

"Of course. She wants to meet you properly. You're important to me, so she wants to check you out." Harry explained.

"Did Blaise get this treatment?" Draco looked put out.

"Absolutely. It was a lot worse for him. Ginny is her youngest and only daughter. Blaise had a lot less going for him than you do!" Harry joked.

Draco sighed. "Fine. But if this ends badly I will be very quick to say I told you so."

 

The house was loud and warm when they entered from the cold November day. Draco shot a look of panic at Harry when faced with the whole Weasley clan. Harry reached for his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Mrs Weasley..." Harry started. The red headed matriarch reeled around.

"Harry!"

"This is Draco Malfoy." He introduced.

Molly Weasley cast her eye over the nervous Malfoy boy and broke into a warm smile.

"Welcome Draco. I hope you're hungry. I've made enough to feed one hundred wizards." She joked.

Draco smiled in return. "I'm starving."

"Excellent! Well, Ron and Hermione aren't here yet but everyone is in the living room. Grab a drink and go through."

"Do you need any help Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Not at all." Molly grinned.

 

Harry led Draco to the living room and found George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Percy, Audrey, Ginny and Blaise sitting around with butterbeers. Ginny grinned brightly.

"Hey! You came!" She greeted.

"Nice one mate." Blaise winked.

"This is so weird." George stated.

Angelina dug her elbow in his ribs. "Ow!"

Harry laughed. "He's right. It is weird. But nice. So far."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Your confidence astounds me."

Ginny shot him a dark look. "He was considerate enough to make sure Blaise would be here so you had a friendly face."

Draco glanced sideways to Harry. "You did that?"

Harry shrugged. "It was hardly a stretch. Blaise is here most weekends anyway. I just made sure this weekend was one of those times. Once you try Molly's cooking you'll be back every Sunday too."

"Amen to that." Blaise grinned.

 

Ron and Hermione arrived shortly after and everyone clambered to hear the latest pregnancy updates. Now in her eighth month Hermione was glowing and proudly carried her petite bump.

"Lovely to see you Draco." She smiled softly.

"You too." He smiled back, albeit tightly.

Ron cast suspicious looks at Draco, which he'd come to accept as normal, but Draco didn't rise to it. His mild irritation didn't go unnoticed by Harry but the ability to bite his tongue meant he usually benefitted greatly when they eventually went home.

"Places everyone!" Molly called from the kitchen and everyone trooped through.

"You sit there Draco." Molly gently nudged him to the seat beside Harry and opposite Blaise.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley." He smiled gratefully.

Food appeared and Draco was stunned. Fantastic home cooked delights. Roast beef, roast potatoes, fresh vegetables, lashing of gravy and the biggest, fluffiest Yorkshire puddings Draco had ever seen.

"You ok?" Harry whispered.

Draco nodded. "Absolutely."

"You think you can fit in with this madness?" Harry grinned.

Draco smirked. "Anything is possible."


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR

 

"I'm not angry with you Draco..." Harry muttered.

"Of course you are!"

Harry glared at him. "I thought you were good at Legilimency...I said I wasn't angry and I mean it."

"You must be!"

"WHY must I be?" Harry yelled in frustration.

"Because I would be if I were you!" Draco blurted out.

"That makes no sense."

Draco rubbed his eyes tiredly. "My parents...they are...they..."

Harry stopped him by place a tender hand to his cheek. "Draco. You don't need to explain."

"I do need to explain!"

"NO! You don't! Draco...we've been a proper couple for two months. You don't need to worry about introducing me to anyone. Your parents feel differently about things. That was clear a long time ago. Don't worry about it."

"You don't think we will last long enough for me to introduce you to my parents?" Draco looked stunned.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I have no idea what you think about us."

Silence. It dawned on Harry fairly quickly that he had upset Draco.

"I just think we're doing fine as we are, we don't need to put any pressure on it." He amended.

Draco still looked hurt. He nodded and rose from the sofa in Harry's living room.

"I should be going. I'll see you later."

"Draco, wait." Harry followed him and grasped his arm. Draco turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to leave thinking I'm not sure about us. I am sure. I think we're doing great. Please don't worry about your parents. When the time is right, you'll let me know." Harry spoke quietly.

Draco didn't answer. At least not with words. He grabbed Harry and pushed him against the doorframe before pressing his lips firmly against Harry's. He kissed him hungrily, like he had been starved of affection. Harry responded by gripping Draco's silky hair in his fingers and grinding against him. Draco pulled away and rested his forehead against Harry's.

"I think we're doing great too."

Harry smiled and kissed him again. "Will you stay?"

"Harry...I haven't been home for nearly a week..."

"So?"

Harry rolled his hips into Draco and all thoughts fell out of the blond's head.

"I'll stay."

 

"Where is Draco?" Blaise frowned when Harry arrived at the Weasley New Year's Eve party alone.

Harry returned the frown with a tight smile. "He's at the annual Malfoy ball."

Blaise looked incredulous. "Seriously?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. We talked about it and they aren't ready to meet the man in his life just yet. Or ever. Who knows? But definitely not tonight."

Ginny appeared next to Blaise and tucked into his side. "Harry! No Draco?"

Blaise shook his head. "This is fucked up."

Ginny felt the tension crackle. "Harry are you ok?"

Harry let out a loud sigh. "Look...would I rather see the New Year in with Draco? Yes. But not at the expense of him facing the wrath of his parents. He should tell them when he feels ready, not because I want him to be here with me. We discussed it and it's the right thing. It feels sad but honestly I'd rather he got through this in his own time."

Ginny smiled softly. "Always putting everyone else first. When is it your turn?"

"I just know when to pick my battles." He shrugged.

She squeezed his arm as she drifted back into the party.

Blaise sighed. "I'm sorry Harry."

The raven-haired wizard looked surprised to hear Blaise call him by his first name. "It is what it is."

"And it is wrong." Blaise stated, his Italian accent kicking in stronger with his annoyance. "Do you know...there's nowhere in the world I would rather be, nobody in the world I would rather be with, than with Ginny at midnight. To hold her in my arms, kiss her, tell her I love her and tell her all of the wonderful things next year will bring us. Everyone should have that."

"Well Blaise...I've learned over the years that you can't always get what you want. But honestly, to hear you talk about Gin like that makes me so happy. I'm going for a drink. You want anything?"

The Italian shook his head. "No thanks. I must pop out to see my mother while it is still early enough."

Harry nodded and wandered off, leaving Blaise seething on his behalf.

 

"Blaise! Darling!" Narcissa Malfoy greeted him warmly with a hug and a kiss as he entered the ballroom.

"Mrs Malfoy...you look stunning." He beamed.

"Oh hush. I'm so glad you could make it. Draco said you wouldn't be here."

"Actually Mrs Malfoy, I'm only here to speak to Draco for a moment then I must be leaving. My distinctly better half is waiting for me." He apologised.

"Oh? I didn't even know you were seeing someone! My son tells me nothing. And who is the lovely lady?"

"Ginevra Weasley, ma'am." He smiled broadly.

"Molly and Arthur's girl?" Her smile didn't falter.

"Yes, that's her. We've been together a little over a year now." His grin broadened.

"How lovely! I do wish Draco would settle down. I'd like to know the family has an heir before my time is up."

Blaise barked a laugh and nodded. "I'm sure Draco has every eventuality covered."

"I do hope so. He's very withdrawn tonight Blaise. I thought the party would cheer him up but he looks thoroughly miserable."

"With all due respect ma'am, there is not a lot of people here of Draco's age..." Blaise said diplomatically.

Narcissa sighed and nodded. "You're right. Where are you and Miss Weasley spending this evening?"

"Her parents are hosting a party at their home ma'am."

"Would Draco be welcome? Could you take him with you? I'd much rather he had fun with friends than spend his time with dusty old acquaintances of his father's..."

"I'm sure Draco would be absolutely welcome!" Blaise grinned. "A wonderful idea."

"What are you doing here? What's a wonderful idea?" Draco appeared beside them, looking nervously at his friend.

Narcissa smiled brightly. "Blaise was just telling me about his lovely lady and how her parents are hosting a party tonight. The Weasley family have plenty of people around your age, much better than this crowd. I was suggesting perhaps you tag along..."

Draco's jaw dropped. "You're encouraging me to go to the Weasley house?"

Narcissa gave him a surprised glance. "And why not? The war is a long time over Draco. We have done everything asked of us to be welcomed into society once more. Old grievances are to be forgotten. Go, have fun with your friends, you might even find yourself someone special to see in the New Year with..."

Draco blushed furiously and shook his head. "Mother..."

"Draco! Go...please." She requested sternly.

Blaise nodded to the floo. "I'll meet you over there. I need to speak with you before we go."

Draco nodded and turned to his mother when they were alone.

"You don't need to do this. Father won't be happy if I leave."

"Don't you worry about your father. You are 25 years old Draco. You need to be with people your own age, not a room full of stuffy elders. Now go on."

He embraced his mother. "Thanks Mum."

"Happy New Year, darling boy."

 

Blaise glared angrily as Draco approached the floo.

"What?" He frowned.

Blaise waited until Draco was closer before releasing his rage. "What the hell are you playing at? It is New Year's Eve and you leave your boyfriend alone at a party? All because you won't tell your parents about him?"

"What did he tell you?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"How you talked about it and he was fine with you waiting until you were ready to break the news to your parents...he's as noble as they fucking come Draco!" Blaise snapped.

"He understands..."

Blaise shook his head. "Bullshit. He just accepts whatever scraps you throw him. You're not playing fair Draco. He risked everything for you and you can't do this for him?"

Draco looked like he could cry. "I don't want it to be like this!"

"Do you want to be with him?"

"Of course." Draco nodded.

"Then you need to man-up." Blaise advised. "Before he stops being so understanding."

With that Blaise turned on his heel and marched into the fireplace, leaving Draco staring after him in stunned silence.

 

Ginny spotted Blaise arriving back at The Burrow and headed over.

"Hey...your Mum ok? Harry said you'd popped out to see her..."

Blaise smiled. "Gin, you know as well as I do that I haven't seen or spoken to my mother for nearly two years. I lied."

"I know. I was just checking you weren't including me in the subterfuge. Why would you lie to Harry?" She quizzed, pulling him closer until she was pressed against him.

"I couldn't tell him where I was really going." He replied and stroked the soft skin of her back exposed by her top riding up.

Her lips traced the hollow of his neck. "And where were you?"

He leaned down and tilted her chin up so he could kiss her lips. "Malfoy Manor. Yelling at Draco."

She started to laugh into their kiss. "Really?"

He nodded solemnly and was about to reply but was cut off by Draco arriving in the fireplace nearby.

"Oh." Ginny gasped.

Blaise chuckled. "Oh indeed."

Ginny giggled and pulled his mouth down to hers. "I'm going to kiss you at midnight...then you're going to take me home and make love to me until sunrise..."

He grinned, his dark eyes glowing amber in the light. "Can't wait bella."

 

"Draco! What are you doing here?" Hermione gasped, a smile lighting her face. Her bump was still petite but larger than when he saw her last.

"It's a long story. How are you and the precious cargo?" He smiled.

Hermione chuckled and stroked her bump. "She's kicking like crazy tonight. Would you like to feel?"

His mouth fell open. "You wouldn't mind?"

She took his hand and guided it to a spot just above her waistband and to the left. "Not at all. If you press gently she will kick back."

She applied pressure to his hand and almost immediately was rewarded with a sharp kick. He gasped and broke into a huge grin.

"That's incredible Hermione!"

"I know! It never gets old. Only another week or so until I meet her."

"You're sure it's a girl?"

She shrugged. "Not confirmed, but I think so."

"Do you have a name picked out?"

She leaned closer and whispered. "Don't tell anyone, I want it to be a surprise when she's born, but we've decided on Rose Jean Weasley."

He squeezed her hand. "Beautiful."

Hermione laughed. "I think so. Merlin Draco...did you ever think we would end up here?"

He blushed slightly. "Not even once."

"I'm glad we did." She told him sincerely.

"Me too."

"Harry is outside."

Draco nodded and headed to the door.

 

Crisp, white snow lay on the grounds of the Burrow making it look like a magical snow globe. Draco cast a quick warming charm over his robes before heading to the bottom of the garden to find his errant boyfriend.

"There you are..."

Harry jumped. "Draco?"

"Hello."

"What...?"

Draco chuckled. "Articulate as ever."

He sat on the bench beside Harry and gazed across the snow covered pond.

"I haven't told them. Not about us anyway. Not yet. But I will." He assured Harry.

"I know." Harry shrugged.

"Do you? Or are you just putting up with it because you're tired of fighting?"

Harry glared sideways. "I'll always fight when it's worth it."

Draco laughed. "Typical Gryff response. I'm worth it Harry. And I am telling them."

"Of course you're worth it." Harry smiled and took his boyfriend's hand.

 

Blaise twirled Ginny around the tiny makeshift dance floor in her kitchen as the clock approached midnight. He pulled her tight against him, his mouth by her ear.

"It's been a great year Gin."

She nodded against his chest. "The best."

"Move in with me." He murmured.

Ginny's eyes shot up to meet his and was met with sparkling amber. "Really?"

"Yeah. I want to wake up to you every day, cursing your hair into place and being utterly unapproachable until I've made you a cup of strong Italian coffee."

"The only strong Italian I ever want is you." She grinned cheekily.

"There'll be plenty of that too." He retorted. "So is that a yes?"

"Definitely a yes. I love you."

He leaned down to kiss her tenderly just as the bells chimed for midnight.

"I love you too. Happy New Year bella."

 

Snow fell at midnight and Harry pulled Draco into a kiss as the bells rang out.

"Happy New Year Draco." He smiled.

Draco grinned. "Happy New Year Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

PART FIVE

 

"HARRY!!"

Draco awoke from his deep slumber to the sound of a terrified Hermione yelling for her best friend. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus. He was alone in bed. Harry's bed. Harry had been called to work the day before and been held up so Draco just slept at his place in case he made it home.

"Hermione?" He called out.

Her face appeared in the floo. "Draco! Is Harry there?"

"No. Still at work. Is everything ok?"

Tears streamed down her face. "The baby is coming and I can't find Ron..."

"Where are you?" He jumped up.

"Home. I need to go to St Mungo's now but I can't get in touch with Ron..."

"Ok. Hang on. Get your bag ready and I'll be through in a moment."

"Thanks Draco."

 

She disappeared so he immediately tried to contact Harry. His floo wasn't connecting so he tried the main office. A surly receptionist greeted him.

"Can I help?"

"I need to find Ron Weasley and Harry Potter..."

"I'm sorry sir. They are currently on assignment. We cannot reach them."

He sighed in frustration. "Can I speak to the head of DMLE?"

"At this time? I don't think so sir. It is 3am."

He glared angrily. "I don't think you appreciate the importance of the message I need to convey..."

"There's nothing I can do sir." She looked smug. Helping ex-Death Eaters was above her pay grade.

"Fine."

 

Hermione was distraught when Draco got her to St Mungo's and there was still no sign of Ron. He contacted Mrs Weasley, who was instantly organising things with military precision. Arthur was off to find Ron and Harry. Ginny and Blaise were in the waiting room and Draco was attached to Hermione's hand. She gripped tightly and wouldn't let go.

"Please don't leave me Draco."

"I won't. I promise." He pushed her hair from her eyes.

Several rounds of contractions passed and the baby was very nearly ready to enter the world. The feeling had left Draco's hand a long time ago but he didn't mind. He cast cooling charms over Hermione at regular intervals, helped her sip water, paced the floor with her, laughed with her and held her while she cried. It was an emotional rollercoaster but he wouldn't have missed it for anything.

"Ok Hermione...I think this baby is ready...one more push."

"Please...I need Ron to be here...he shouldn't miss this..."

The healer frowned. "I'm sorry. We really can't delay it."

Hermione sniffled and Draco held her hand. "You can do this. I'm here."

 

Ron barrelled down the corridor with Harry trailing behind him. Finally Arthur had found them stuck on a stakeout in Hertford. Two other Aurors relieved them so they could head straight to Mungo's. Molly jumped to her feet when she saw Ron.

"Where is she?" He gasped for breath.

"In there..." Molly directed.

Ron's eyes widened. "You left her ALONE?"

Molly returned his look. "She's not alone. Draco is with her. Has been all day, poor lad."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Draco?"

Molly pushed Ron towards the door. "Go!"

 

Draco winced as Hermione squeezed his hand through her last contraction.

"I'm so sorry Draco." She sobbed.

"Nothing to be sorry for...just keep going."

The mediwitch smiled at her. "You've got a good one here."

Hermione snorted. "If only he was the father..."

Draco laughed loudly. He was about to retort when Ron burst into the room.

"What is HE doing here?"

Hermione, with one long push to go, glared angrily at her husband.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

Ron was quite unused to his wife swearing.

"Uh...Hertford. Stakeout. It's only January 4th...the baby isn't due until the 8th!"

"You nearly missed the birth of your first child! Where is your DA coin?! You know what, forget it. Stay down there and watch the HD version. You owe Draco big style for this." She yelled.

Draco was astounded to discover that this exact moment was the very first time in his life that he pitied Ron Weasley.

 

The door to the waiting room opened and Ron appeared, looking utterly shell-shocked. He didn't speak immediately.

"Well?" Ginny prompted.

"It's a girl."

Cheers of congratulations erupted. Harry hugged his best mate.

"Can we meet her?" He asked.

Ron nodded. "She's just getting cleaned up."

"They're both ok?" Molly asked.

Ron nodded more firmly. "Perfect."

 

Hermione sat up in bed feeling exhausted. She was under no illusion that childbirth would be easy but it had come as a shock to her. There was a knock at the door and she stifled a yawn as she invited the caller in.

Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Molly and Arthur shuffled inside and all careered to a halt when they saw Draco sitting beside Hermione. He was carefully cradling the newest Weasley, her fuzzy pink hair just visible above the blanket. The blond wizard was gazing down in awe at the quiet baby.

"Oh Hermione. She's beautiful." Molly sniffled.

Draco looked up at the assembled crowd and met Harry's eyes. He smiled weakly.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked him softly.

Draco nodded. "Fine."

Hermione leaned over and carefully lifted the baby from Draco's arms. She handed her over to Molly before turning back to Draco and taking his hand.

"I'll never forget what you did today Draco. Thank you." She whispered.

He smiled softly. "It was an honour to be here."

Ron coughed, uncomfortable with the blond being so close to his wife.

"What's her name Hermione?" Harry asked as he moved closer to Draco.

Hermione stifled another yawn. "Rose Jean Weasley."

Ginny took her turn of holding the baby. "Hello beautiful Rose. I'm your Aunt Ginny...and this is your Uncle Blaise. We're the cool ones. You're gonna love us."

Blaise chuckled, his heart soaring as he watched the love of his life easily handling the baby. 

"Benvenuti nel bambina mondo." He murmured and carefully stroked her cheek.

Hermione stifled yet another yawn and Harry took pity on her.

"We'll clear out and let the grandparents have a squeeze. Can I come by tomorrow and meet her properly? I need to warn her about her parents..."

Hermione chuckled. "You'll both be very welcome."

Draco stood gracefully from the chair and hugged Hermione. "See you soon."

 

Without speaking Harry and Draco headed back to Harry's place. It was just after sunrise but they were both still awake and alert.

"Tea?" Harry offered.

"Please."

"Thanks for looking after Hermione. I'm glad she had someone."

Draco laughed. "I never imagined I would ever be that someone. But needs must."

Harry placed the cup in front of Draco and gently stroked the back of his neck. Draco leaned into his hand and sighed.

"I'm going to tell my parents about us today." He stated calmly.

"Oh?" Harry murmured.

"It's time."

"You're sure?"

Draco nodded. "I was in that room with Hermione...going through all of that with her...and I knew then for sure..."

Harry frowned. "I'm not following...what does the baby have to do with telling your parents?"

There was a slightly feral look in Draco's eyes as he thought about the implications of his next sentence.

"It has everything to do with it. I'm in love with you Harry."

Harry's mouth fell open and he stared across the dining table at the blond wizard.

"You...you're..." He stammered.

Draco sighed. "Merlin only knows why. Your ability to form even basic sentences is severely lacking."

"It's just a surprise that's all. We haven't been together very long." Harry retorted.

"Oh don't be so naive Harry. I fell in love with you long before we became a couple. You think I turned up here on Halloween to yell at you because I was worried we would never have sex again? I was terrified something bad had happened and I had no way of finding out because I was just your secret fuck buddy."

Harry continued to gape. "Really?"

"Yes. Really." Draco spelled out slowly.

"Wow."

There was a tense silence until Harry spoke again.

"You know I love you too, don't you? I think I'm pretty obvious about it. I was scared to say anything in case you freaked out..."

Draco laughed loudly. "Freaked out? I don't freak out. I have emotional overloads."

Harry glared. "Yes. That too."

"So you see why I have to tell my parents..."

"Well. Sort of. Not really. You should only tell them if you want to." Harry frowned.

"I've WANTED to tell them for ages. But now I NEED to tell them. I can't have a proper future with you if we're still keeping secrets." Draco explained.

"Can I ask what you mean by 'proper future'?" Harry looked nervous.

"I want to know that at some point in the future...however distant...that we have the possibility of getting married and having kids." Draco spoke quietly, almost silently in fact.

"You want that? A family. You want a family?" Harry choked.

"Yes Harry."

"With me?"

Draco nodded solemnly. "I've tried to talk myself out of it but it's just not happening."

Harry exhaled slowly. "Wow. That's..."

"Frightening? Disgusting? Idiotic?" Draco tried to fill in.

"Incredible." Harry whispered. "I've never had my own family before."

Draco sighed with relief before his words registered.

"You lived with your aunt and uncle growing up?"

Harry sipped his tea and smiled nastily. "That's one way of putting it."

"What do you mean?"

Harry sipped more tea, wondering how to describe the most miserable years of his fairly short life.

"My aunt and uncle never wanted me living with them and they had no problem showing it. I didn't have a bedroom, I slept in the cupboard under the stairs. For nearly 13 years."

Draco, if it was even possible, paled. "You can't be serious."

"I am serious. They didn't buy me clothes. I got my morbidly obese cousin's cast offs. I had to clean the house and do all of the chores before I could eat. I didn't taste chocolate until I was eight years old. I didn't find out I was a wizard until I turned 11, just before I started Hogwarts."

"I don't understand...I thought Dumbledore delivered you there when your parents died..."

"He did." Harry nodded. "I had to stay hidden from the wizarding world. The only option was to live with Muggles. Even if the Muggles hated me."

Draco felt sick. "I never knew."

"Well why would you? If you knew at school you would have tortured me with it. After school I was free. I didn't have to think about them again, least of all talk about them."

"Harry...that's abuse."

Harry looked irritated. "Yes Draco. I'm aware of that."

"And even after you came to Hogwarts you still went back to them? Dumbledore let you keep going back to that hell?" Draco was getting worked up.

"I stayed with the Weasleys as much as possible. They were amazing to me. But sometimes I had to go back."

"I just can't believe anyone would do that to a child." Draco looked bereft.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell Draco. Witness one childbirth and you turn into a sentimental wreck. Don't you remember the way you treated me when I was a kid? You were hardly an angel."

"That's different!"

"Oh? And how do you come to that conclusion? You didn't bully and intimidate an eleven year old boy?" Harry snapped.

"I was just a kid too. I didn't know what it was all about back then..." Draco started to yell but trailed off when he heard how weak his excuses sounded. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need your apologies. Obviously I don't harbour any ill feeling towards you. But just keep in mind when you start trekking down the high road that you weren't always the man you are today." Harry cut him off abruptly.

Draco nodded. "I know."

"Ok then. Can we go back to the fun part where you told me you loved me, wanted to marry me one day and have little Potter-Malfoy babies?"

"Potter-Malfoy?" Draco sneered. "I think not."

"No? I think it has a certain ring to it." Harry grinned.

"Malfoy-Potter. Much better. Alphabetical too. Makes sense." Draco sniffed.

"If you say so." Harry shrugged and finished his tea. "I'm going to bed."

"I should go home. I can't remember the last time I did."

"I can't either. You should just move in here. Save yourself the trouble of flitting between places." Harry suggested.

"Is that your romantic way of suggesting we take our relationship to the next level?" Draco scowled.

Harry chuckled. "Yep. Eternal romantic, that's me. Plus your father will probably disinherit you when he finds out you're with me and you'll lose your place anyway."

Draco groaned. "Ugh. You're probably right. I could get another place though. If you don't really want me here."

Harry pulled him closer for a kiss. "I want you here. Always."

Draco smiled warmly. "Then that's where I'll be."


	6. Chapter 6

PART SIX

 

After a long sleep snuggled up in Harry's bed Draco awoke and felt invigorated. He was ready. It was time to tackle the matter of his love life with his parents. He moved closer to Harry and kissed his bare shoulder.

"Mmm." Harry mumbled.

"I need to speak to my parents." Draco whispered.

"Mmm."

"I'll come straight back."

Harry struggled to wake up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

Harry kissed him softly. "Ok. Good luck."

"I'm sure they'll be fine about it all. I'll be back in no time." Draco joked.

Harry flopped back into his bed and yawned. "I love you."

"Yeah yeah. Bet you say that to all the wizards."

 

"Mother?" Draco called as he moved from room to room in the Manor.

"Draco darling! I wasn't expecting you today. Aren't you working?" Narcissa greeted from her lounge.

"Not today mother, Blaise is covering my meetings. I wanted to speak with you about something." Draco spoke quietly.

"Is everything ok son?"

He nodded. "Yes. Actually better than ok. For me, at least. I don't really know where to start."

"I think you should start from the beginning..." Narcissa said with a chuckle.

Draco nodded, pleased he could try out the news on his mother before his father.

"I've met somebody..." He started.

He was immediately cut off by a squeak from his mother. He rolled his eyes.

"I think you've known for some time now that I am not interested in women...romantically..." He added.

Narcissa smiled sweetly. "I've known you were gay since you were about seven years old."

Draco snorted. "Thanks for the heads up. It was fairly interesting discovering that for myself in an all-male dormitory at school."

Narcissa chuckled. "I can imagine...do go on."

"Yes. So. I reconnected with someone I knew from school last year and we began to see more of each other. Recently we decided to become a couple. Date exclusively. And today I told him I was in love with him. So I thought you should know." Draco explained.

Narcissa welled up. "Oh darling I'm so pleased. You've been so alone for so long. Who is it?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Well that's the thing...it's...err...Harry Potter."

The smile on Narcissa's face froze. Her eyes widened. No sound came.

"Mother...are you ok?" Draco frowned. "I know it is unexpected news..."

"Draco! Are you insane?" She finally gasped.

"Oh quite positively. I'd have to be."

"Your father won't stand for this. What are you thinking?"

Draco sighed. "Well that's the other thing mother. It's past the point of my father having an influence. I can't be without Harry now. So father will have to deal with it. And if he makes me choose...well I've already made my choice."

Draco sat in uncomfortable silence as his mother stared at him like he had grown another head overnight.

"You are serious about this, aren't you?" She finally exhaled the breath she'd been holding in.

Draco nodded and smiled slightly. "Deadly. I'm in love with Harry Potter and there's nothing I can do about it. Believe me, I tried. I fought it for a long time. I pushed him away, I almost ruined it forever. But the fact remains...and I can't fight it any longer. I've done so many bad things Mum. I've done so much to try and fix it. Don't I deserve happiness now?"

Tears threatened to fall down Narcissa's face when Draco spoke. She nodded firmly.

"Of course you do darling. But him? I just don't understand. You disliked him so much during your school years..."

Draco let out a gentle laugh. "Oh he's still the same person. He's stubborn, hot-tempered, impulsive, annoying, ready to fight at a seconds notice..."

Confusion twisted on Narcissa's face. "Then why? Why him?"

Draco's face lit up and his eyes sparkled. "Can you imagine what it feels like to have all of that aimed AT you instead of AGAINST you? He's always ready to defend me, he doesn't listen to anyone telling him being with me is a bad idea...he's so strong and noble and he does it for me now. He's an unstoppable force. It's a powerful feeling. He makes me feel strong just by being with him."

Narcissa sighed heavily. "Yes. I can see how that would be attractive."

"He's a wonderful person Mum. I love him. And probably more importantly, he loves me too." Draco whispered.

Narcissa wiped away a stray tear. "Then I am very happy for you darling boy."

"Really? You mean that?" He was stunned.

"Absolutely. You deserve every happiness Draco. And if that man gives it to you then I'd be a terrible parent to turn him away."

Draco embraced his mother and sniffed. "Thank you Mum."

"I love you so much Draco. Always know that."

"I love you too." He replied.

"Go and speak to your father. He's in his study. Be gentle with him. This will come as a shock."

Draco nodded solemnly. "I will."

"I'll support you Draco. I promise."

 

Lucius was not the man he had been when he served Voldemort. It was almost as if the stress aged him overnight. With Voldemort gone he had to face the consequences of his blind faith. Harry had spoken up for Draco and Narcissa in their trial and they received lighter sentences. In fact, they were barely punished at all. The same could not be said for Lucius. He was sent to Azkaban for five years and following his release two years earlier he was heavily restricted. He could travel within England but he had to get Ministry approval to leave the country. His wand was replaced with a Ministry issue and it only allowed certain harmless spells. It was like being a child again. It made him angry and bitter. Five years was a long time to spend putting your thoughts in order and Lucius left Azkaban feeling differently about blood status. He appreciated more than ever that half-bloods and Muggleborns were not the scourge of the Wizarding world. But it was difficult to turn his back on his upbringing, however different he was feeling. It also stuck in his throat that he had something to be grateful to Harry Potter for, after all he did help his wife and son keep their liberty.

"Father?" Draco knocked on his study door.

"Draco. Come in."

The younger blond approached and sat in the chair opposite his father. They were so similar in appearance that Draco had no difficulty seeing how he would look when he reached fifty.

"I wanted to speak with you about a sensitive matter...before you heard it from someone else."

Lucius arched a fair brow. "This sounds ominous. What have you done now?"

Draco's eyes flashed with irritation. "I've met someone. I'm in a relationship. With a man. I'm gay."

"Gay?" Lucius repeated.

"Yes. I'm seeing a man. We've been together a few months..." Draco explained.

"I assumed this was phase you were going through. Experimenting. But you need to appreciate the facts Draco. You need to marry a suitable pureblood witch and produce an heir. Preferably before you are thirty." Lucius stated calmly.

"I think you're misunderstanding me. There will be no pureblood witch. Or any other witch. It is not a phase. I'm gay and I'm in love with a wizard. A strong, powerful half-blood wizard. And he's in love with me."

Lucius glared angrily at his son.

"Draco. Your mother and I will never accept this. You've sowed your wild oats and now is the time to settle down."

"Exactly what I was thinking. It's time to settle down and that's exactly what I'm doing. I've found someone I want to settle down with. He's the person I want to marry and have children with. So that's what I will do."

Lucius stood abruptly and leaned across the desk to get closer to Draco. "I forbid you!"

Draco stood up slowly and a nasty smirk graced his lips. "You don't get to forbid anything I do. I'm here out of courtesy, not to ask your permission. You know, being gay wasn't the news I had to tell you. I assumed you knew that much already. But if this is how you react to that news I won't worry about telling you who I'm seeing."

"What?" Lucius snapped. "Who is it? Blaise? There's always been something queer about him."

Draco burst out laughing. "Blaise? No father. Blaise is happily involved with Ginevra Weasley."

"A Weasley? Gods above."

Draco moved towards the door before turning to face his father.

"The man I'm seeing...the man I love...it's Harry Potter."

He stayed for a second, enough to see his father's face twist into unrecognisable fury, before turning to walk briskly away.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

PART SEVEN

 

Ron sat at his dining table casting nervous glances across the room as Draco Malfoy cradled his baby daughter. Harry sat next to Ron, also watching the scene. Hermione was chatting to Draco about some form of dragon law while he carefully rocked Rose to sleep. Draco, being a lawyer, had a lot in common with Hermione, who worked in the DMLE's animal subsection. Since joining the Ministry at age 21 she had systematically worked her way through six different DMLE subsections and helped them to tighten up their laws and write new legislation to protect all parties. Occasionally she consulted with Blaise and she was in fact the reason Ginny and Blaise met up and started dating. She loved her work and was already looking forward to working three days a week when Rose was a little older.

"Is this still weird for you?" Harry chuckled softly as he bit into the chicken stew Hermione had cooked for them coming in from work.

Ron rolled his eyes. "How is this NOT weird for you?"

Harry smiled. "He's just Draco to me now. It's like he's a totally different person to the one I knew before. I can separate them."

Ron sighed. "It's just odd. I spent all that time hating him and now I see him sitting in my house holding the most precious thing in my life."

"He's great with Rose..."

Ron nodded hastily. "I know. I see that. But it's harder for me to reconcile in my head that it's Draco Malfoy."

"I understand." Harry nodded. "So is Ginny all moved in now?"

"Wow. You really know how to change a subject Harry." Ron drawled. 

"Sorry." Harry giggled.

 

Rose fell into a deep sleep in Draco's arms and he refused Hermione's offer to put her in her crib. She was seven weeks old now and Draco had a bond with the little girl that nobody expected. Harry and Ron joined them after they'd eaten.

"I was just asking Ron if Ginny is all moved in..." Harry tried Hermione.

Hermione smiled warmly. "Yes. She's sold her flat already. I suppose a lot of people would want to live in the former home of a war hero."

"Merlin save us all. There's some nutters out there." Ron groaned.

"Those nutters keep us in a job." Harry replied with a cheeky grin.

"She's moved into Blaise's place but I think they're looking for somewhere to buy together. Their own home. I think that's sweet." Hermione added.

Draco winked at Harry. "Should we do that?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. I love Grimmauld Place. And it's your ancestral home. So we're staying."

"Always so bossy." Draco teased.

Harry stuck out his tongue. "Always."

Hermione shared a look with Ron, who looked pained but nodded his agreement.

Hermione coughed softly. "There's something Ron and I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Oh?" Harry looked up.

"Well...you both love Rose, and she loves you. Or she will, when she works out who you are. And we need to know that if anything ever happens to us that she will be cared for and brought up as we would do..." Hermione spoke quietly. "And so with that in mind...Ron and I would like to ask if you would both be Rose's godparents?"

Harry and Draco shared a shocked look.

"Us?" Harry choked out.

Ron smiled at his best friend. "There's nobody I trust more with my daughter."

"Wow." Harry said.

"Take some time. Think about it and discuss it with each other." Hermione suggested. "We're also asking Ginny and Blaise...but if anything was to happen we would ask that, if possible, Rose lives with you. Unless you'd rather not. In which case Ginny said she would be first reserve."

Draco started to laugh. "First reserve? I like that. Well I don't need any time to think on it. I'm in."

"Yeah?" Hermione beamed.

"And me." Harry agreed.

Ron grinned. "Thanks mate."

"No, thank you. It's an honour." Harry smiled brightly.

Rose began to stir in Draco's arms. He passed her to Hermione, as she was the only person equipped to deal with Rose's meal times.

"Thank you." Draco spoke directly to Ron. "I know it must be incredibly hard for you to allow me into your family like this. I appreciate the effort you're making."

Ron blushed. "I'm doing it for Harry."

"Well regardless...it is appreciated."

Ron nodded and stood up. "Butterbeer?"

Harry leaned closer to Draco and stage-whispered. "He has the emotional range of a teaspoon."


	8. Chapter 8

PART EIGHT

 

"All I'm saying is it's been nearly five months..." Harry mumbled sleepily as he moved around the bedroom. He was trying to get dressed for work and Draco was being mulish.

Draco turned over in the bed and buried his head deeper. "Doesn't matter..."

Harry tied his shoelaces. "Fine. But it's your mother's birthday. You can't ignore that."

Draco sat up. "I am NOT ignoring it! I will see my mother on her birthday."

"As long as you avoid your father?"

"Yes! What's wrong with you? He doesn't accept me being gay, he really doesn't accept that I'm living with you. Why force this?" Draco snapped testily.

"I'm worried one day you'll wake up and wish you still had a relationship with your parents...and resent me for taking them away..." Harry murmured.

Draco sighed heavily. "Harry...that's not going to happen. You don't have to be a Seer to know that. I see my mother occasionally and that's ok. I don't expect her to leave my father because he doesn't agree with my life choices. But I can't go back now. Too much has happened. The only way my father will accept me back is if I leave you, denounce the last year as an experimental phase and marry a pureblood witch."

"Exactly..." Harry shrugged.

"You think I could do that?" Draco was incredulous.

Harry floundered slightly. "I think anything is possible if you miss someone enough."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "And what if I did do what my father asks of me? Do you think I wouldn't miss you? What would I do then?"

Harry shrugged. "I just need to be sure you're not regretting anything."

"The only thing I'm regretting right now is you waking me up at this ridiculous time in the morning to have this inane conversation. If you don't want me anymore Harry be a man and tell me honestly, don't use my father's mind games to aid your cause."

"That's not what I'm doing! Of course I want you. I'd probably go crazy if you left me!" Harry snapped.

Draco took a deep breath. "Even if we didn't work out there's no way I could marry a pureblood witch. Or any witch for that matter. But it is all completely irrelevant because I love you and have no intention of leaving you."

Harry grinned and leaned over the bed to kiss the blond wizard. "I love you."

"Go to work Harry. I'll see my mother, just like I planned." Draco replied.

"Give her my love. I'll be home by 3."

"I will. Bye."

 

Narcissa smiled warmly as Draco approached the table. They were meeting for brunch at a chic bistro just off Diagon Alley, tucked away from prying eyes.

"Happy birthday Mum." He greeted warmly and embraced her.

"Thank you darling. How have you been?" She asked as Draco sat opposite her.

His smile told her everything. He was deliriously happy.

"Very well. Work is keeping me busy. How about you?"

She nodded. "My garden is keeping me busy. The spring weather is bringing my plants to bloom wonderfully. So...how is Harry?"

Draco smirked mischievously. "You're allowed to speak his name?"

"He hasn't quite joined the ranks of Voldemort just yet Draco." She smirked in response.

Draco chuckled. "He's fine, sends his love. We had a...discussion...this morning though. A heated one. He worries I'm going to change my mind about him and cave to my father's demands."

Narcissa looked hard at him. "He must be aware of your stubborn streak by now darling."

"He is. Very much so. But it isn't about being stubborn. I'm not staying with Harry to spite my father. It's so hard to make him understand..." Draco sighed.

"I gather Mr Potter has lacked something in his younger years...people he cares about tend to not stay around..." Narcissa spoke gently.

Draco felt the dawning of understanding wash over him. "I'm not going to leave him. Not for anything. Not even my father."

Narcissa smiled brightly. "And nor should you. But try to understand why he feels this way and reassure him rather than lambast him."

Draco felt sadness creeping over him. "He's opened up recently about his childhood. It sounds horrific." He spoke hollowly. "He doesn't seem to be able to grasp that I want a family with him. That I want him to be my family."

Narcissa pursed her lips. "The Muggles?"

Draco nodded. "They abused him. Physically and emotionally. Then I joined in. Mother I have no idea how or why he forgives me. I almost understand Weasley's reaction to me more than I do Harry's."

Narcissa looked at him in horrified disbelief before she schooled her features. "Darling, we've all made mistakes. Even the seemingly perfect Mr Potter. You have atoned for your mistakes. Perhaps forgiving you is his way of atoning his mistakes..."

"Perhaps." Draco sighed. "Anyway, this maudlin conversation is hardly decent birthday material. Tell me what else you have planned for your day."

His mother gave a soft chuckle. "Nothing else planned darling. Your father is visiting former clients in the hope of rekindling the family business. The Malfoys were quite industrious before...well, you know. I think your father is bored and this will give him focus for his thoughts."

"But on your birthday?" Draco gasped.

"I assure you Draco, when you reach my age you won't mind them passing in relative ignorance." She smiled.

"Nonsense! You should come over for dinner. Harry is actually decent in the kitchen. We would love to have you over." Draco replied breezily.

"Shouldn't you check with Mr Potter first?"

"He will relish the chance to show off his cooking skills. Please?" He pouted.

Narcissa laughed outright at her son. "I'd be delighted darling."

His beaming grin was the best birthday present she could have asked for.

 

"Harry?" Draco called as he entered the living room through the floo.

"In the kitchen." Harry called back.

Draco hurried to him and found him still in his Auror robes having just arrived home from work. It was just after 3pm and his mother would arrive at 6:30 for dinner at 7pm.

"I need to tell you something and you can't freak out..."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I don't freak out. I have emotional overloads."

Draco rolled his eyes. "My mother is coming over for dinner."

Harry smiled warmly. "Great! When?"

"6:30."

Harry felt his heart lurch. "TONIGHT?"

Draco nodded. "My father has gone out of town and left her alone on her birthday. I couldn't let her be by herself..."

Harry sighed. "Of course not. What should I make?"

Draco grinned as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I really like the beef stroganoff you do..."

Harry nodded. "That's easy enough...doesn't take too long...leaves plenty of time to show your gratitude before your mother arrives..."

Draco smirked wickedly and leaned in for a kiss. "Sounds reasonable."

 

The main course was resting under a stasis charm when Narcissa Malfoy arrived gracefully through Harry's floo. Draco greeted her happily, eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed after receiving an intense blowjob an hour earlier, and took her coat.

"I'm so glad you came Mum."

She smiled and glanced around the room.

"So different to when I was last here...it was always so dull and depressing. Now it has light and life...and love."

Draco blushed. "He's done wonders with the place. Come through, dinner should be just about ready."

 

Harry had changed into smart trousers and a button down shirt for dinner. He was nervous. Meeting your boyfriend's mother for the first time was daunting. When his mother was Narcissa Malfoy and you'd met under less than wonderful circumstances previously the word daunting didn't quite cover it.

"Mum, this is Harry. Harry, my mum."

Narcissa took the lead and held out her hand to Harry, who shook it hesitantly.

"A pleasure to meet you properly at last Mr Potter." She smiled warmly.

"And you Mrs Malfoy. Happy birthday." He replied politely.

"Thank you. Now I must insist you call me Narcissa."

"Of course. And you must call me Harry."

She rewarded him with a smile and Draco led her to the dining table. Once seated Harry used his wand to serve the first course, prawn cocktail.

Narcissa looked at it with uncertainty, causing Draco to laugh softly.

"It's a muggle dish Mum. Try it, it's delicious. Don't let the pink put you off."

She bravely ate a small piece of prawn and her face lit up. "That's fantastic! Well Harry, you certainly have a skill."

Harry beamed. "I'm sorry I don't know many traditional dishes. I grew up with Muggles and did everything their way."

She nodded in understanding. "I think there's a lot we could learn from Muggles. Thank you Harry."

They finished the course without further conversation and Harry cleared the table by hand when they finished.

"Excuse me a moment." He smiled as he headed to the kitchen.

 

When alone Draco looked to his mother with wide eyes.

"Well?"

Her face gave nothing away. "Is this where you see yourself?"

Draco's stomach lurched. "Yes Mum."

A huge smile lit her face. "I see it too."

The young wizard sagged with relief. "You do?"

"Oh darling of course I do. That man is besotted with you. He'd have to be, to put up with your mother turning up for dinner at such short notice."

Draco chuckled. "He didn't mind at all."

"He makes you happy." She stated.

"He really does." Draco agreed.

 

Narcissa devoured the beef stroganoff and announced it was the best she had ever had. Harry blushed at her compliment and endeared himself to the elder Malfoy further. At 10pm they were enjoying coffee and mints in the lounge.

"Do you think my father will ever come around to the idea?" Draco asked his mother quietly.

Her sigh was heavy. "I honestly do not know darling. I wish he would. But you didn't get your stubborn streak from me..."

Harry gazed at Draco comically. "You have a stubborn streak?"

Draco returned his gaze with a withering stare. "Oh don't even go there Saint Potter."

Harry just grinned at the retort and turned to Mrs Malfoy. "Can I get you another drink?"

"No thank you Harry. It's time I went home."

She rose gracefully from the chair and Draco hurried to get her cloak. She approached Harry and drew him into a warm embrace.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"It was nothing. I can give your house elves the recipe..." He replied.

"I wasn't talking about the food, although that was delicious. I was referring to what you've done for Draco."

"And what have I done?" Harry looked unsure.

Narcissa gave him a wide smile. "Everything." She said, as enigmatic as ever.

Draco appeared and helped her with her cloak before she hugged him.

"Thank you for a wonderful birthday darling."

"You're welcome anytime Mum."

She kissed his cheek. "I'll speak to your father. Just don't expect miracles."

Draco nodded once. "I'll escort you to the floo."

"Goodnight Harry." She smiled and left with Draco.

 

Draco returned minutes later and found Harry clearing away dishes. Without saying a word he threw his arms around Harry. The surprised gasp turned into a quiet moan as Draco kissed Harry.

"I love you so much." He murmured against Harry's lips.

Harry kissed him back harder. "Bed. Now."

Draco didn't need to be told twice. 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

PART NINE

 

Ginny found Blaise working at the kitchen table of their brand new home when she got back from work. His patience as she finished her Healer training had been beyond all measure. She cancelled dates last minute, she didn't turn up to dates she couldn't cancel in time and on a couple of occasions she'd even fallen asleep during a date. Blaise had remained as supportive as ever and reminded her daily how proud he was of her. It surprised even Ginny at times how different the former Slytherin was to what she was expecting when he first asked her on a date. Since deciding to move in together on New Year's Eve they had quickly sold Ginny's flat and moved into Blaise's larger apartment in the city. Now, in late July, that was sold too and they had recently moved into their first proper home. Together. As a couple. It was scary, yet Ginny had never felt more sure about anything.

"Hey love." She greeted him with a smile and a kiss on the forehead. "Good day?"

His sexy grin make her stomach flip. "Better now bella. How about you?"

She smiled happily. "Not bad. I've got my shift covered tomorrow so I have three whole days off."

Blaise's grin got wider and sexier. "Really? How will we pass the time?"

"I can think of a few ideas..." She answered as she straddled his lap and kissed him deeply. She felt a stirring in his pants as she rolled her hips against his. He grabbed her and swiftly lifted her onto the table in front of him, on top of the piles of papers he was working on.

"Here?" She grinned wickedly as his hands made quick work of her Healer robes and underwear. The dark lust in his eyes gave her the shivers. His fingers worked to unzip his trousers and he pushed everything down to his knees. He lined up without any preamble.

"Now?" He asked, always checking she was ready. Right now she was absolutely ready.

"Now." She nodded and her head fell back in ecstasy as he entered her.

 

Kisses across his jaw helped him focus as he came down from the high he just experienced.

"That was..." He panted.

"...amazing. It's always amazing." She finished.

He kissed her nose. "Love you bella."

"Love you too. And now I really love this table." She chuckled.

"Just think...this weekend when we host Harry's birthday dinner we'll know something nobody else knows." He laughed.

"So wicked Mr Zabini." She giggled.

 

"Draco are you planning on hogging my niece all evening?" Ginny joked.

Draco looked up from where he was cradling Rose and gave her a smirk. "Five more minutes?"

Ginny laughed at the wizard carefully holding the seven month old baby. "I'll be back."

Harry stretched out beside Draco. "She's pretty adorable isn't she?"

Rose's hair had grown in slightly curly and the pink colour was now a beautiful copper. She had large blue eyes that spoke directly to Draco's soul. They were bonded together so strongly. Rose rarely cried with Draco and he was the first person to be graced with a smile. He was equally besotted, happy to abandon the illusion of being a big, bad Slytherin for her.

"Considering her heritage she's beautiful." Draco replied with a disarming smile.

"You want one of those?" Harry asked casually.

Draco tickled Rose's stomach before looking up again. "I do."

Harry smiled brightly, his green eyes sparkling like emeralds. "Right then."

 

Blaise shot Ginny sultry looks all evening and as she served dinner he crept behind her and kissed the nape of her neck. "I can't wait for everyone to go home so I can kiss every inch of your perfect skin as I bend you over that table again."

She let out a sigh. "I might not be able to last that long."

He nibbled the skin of her collarbone. "Don't tempt me."

“Ugh.” Harry voiced his shudder as he made his presence known by the door. “So did not need to know that!”

 

"You alright mate?" Blaise asked Draco later on, after everyone had left but Harry and Draco.

"Sure." Draco smiled. "Are you enjoying domestic bliss with the Weaselette?"

Blaise chuckled, not offended by his friend's nickname for his other half.

"This is it for me Draco. I'm going to marry that witch and fill this house with ginger Italian bambinos."

Draco started to laugh. "Yeah? Good for you."

"You see this thing with Potter going the distance?"

"I hope so." Draco spoke firmly.

"Me too. So what did you get the Chosen One for his birthday?"

Draco grinned. "Tickets to a spa in Greece. He needs time off work to just relax."

"Sounds lovely. You know you're always welcome to use the villa if you need the break..." Blaise told him.

"Thanks." Draco smiled warmly at his best friend.

"Any chance you're about to take your Chosen One home for birthday shag? I have a redhead I want to get to know better." Blaise joked, much to Draco's amusement.

"I suppose so. Since it is his birthday."

They shared a brief hug. Blaise clapped him on the shoulder.

"It's good to see you like this. It's been a long time coming."

Draco blushed slightly and headed back to the dining table to retrieve Harry, who was currently locked in a game of chess with Ginny.

"Time to go?" Harry asked as he looked up at Draco.

"Time to go." Draco nodded.

Ginny felt her heart warm when the replying smile lit Harry's face. Her best friend was going to be just fine.


	10. Chapter 10

PART TEN

 

The Burrow was decked out beautifully to host Rose's naming ceremony in late August. She was eight months old and full of character. Her big blue eyes scanned the room as her father held her close. Guests were arriving in trickles and heading to the marquee in the back garden. Ginny was helping Hermione with last minute arranging, Molly was flitting around the kitchen preparing food for afterwards and Arthur had wisely directed Blaise to a shaded bench to share a settling firewhiskey. That left Ron with his gorgeous little girl for a moment of peace. His brothers would all arrive shortly and she would be passed around for hours so he took the opportunity to hold her close and whisper in her ear all of his plans for the future.

"You're a big softy really aren't you?" A familiar voice teased.

Ron turned to see his best friend grinning at him. He returned his smile.

"Of course I am."

Rose squealed when she saw her Uncle Harry. She adored the dark-haired wizard. Harry reached out and stroked her copper curls off her forehead. "Hello Rosie. Ready for your big day?"

Rose replied with baby jargon before she returned her attention to the button on her father's shirt.

"I think that was a yes." Ron kissed the top of her head. "Draco here yet?"

Harry raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Calling him by his given name? This is new."

Ron scowled. "Hermione spent forty minutes lecturing this morning about how I have to be mature about the man I'm forever entrusting my daughter with and what would people think if I address him as Malfoy and glare at him all day? So for the sake of my marriage and my hopes of ever practising for a sibling for Rosie I will be so nice to DRACO that you'd think I was in love with him..."

A cough punctuated the conversation. "I don't think that's strictly necessary Ron." Draco spoke quietly with a hint of amusement in his tone.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I'm enjoying today so much already."

At the sound of Draco's voice Rose squealed loudly and launched herself towards him. He reached out for her and Ron had no choice but to hand her over. Draco beamed and pressed kisses all over her face.

"Hello Rosie! I missed you!" Draco cooed.

Rose giggled and tugged at his hair.

"Well...I guess that's my quiet time over." Ron shrugged. "Fancy a firewhiskey with Dad?" He asked Harry.

"Sure. Draco?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. "No, you go. I'm going to catch up with Rosie..."

Ron sighed heavily. As bizarre as the situation was he could not doubt the bond that Draco Malfoy and his baby girl shared. He may not like the idea but he trusted Draco with her life. It was a difficult thing to get his head around.

"Come on then." Ron nodded to Harry.

Harry passed Draco and pressed and gentle kiss to his temple. "You're getting so lucky later."

"Promises promises" Draco teased and headed off to say hello to Mrs Weasley, pointing out various plants and insects to the enthralled baby on the way inside.

 

Harry and Draco stood at the front with Ginny and Blaise as Kingsley Shacklebolt officiated the service. Rose gazed up at the Minister in curious silence. Hermione held her close with Ron by her side.

"Have the parents of Rose Jean Weasley decided to name guardians for said child?" Kingsley asked.

"We have." Ron and Hermione spoke together.

"Please name the guardians." Kingsley requested.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Harry James Potter. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ginevra Molly Weasley. Blaise Alessandro Zabini."

Kingsley nodded. "Noted. And in the event of Rose Jean Weasley requiring full time care have you nominated which guardian should provide this care?"

"We have." Ron and Hermione stated.

"Please name the guardians in order."

Ron spoke this time. "Harry James Potter. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ginevra Molly Weasley. Blaise Alessandro Zabini."

"Thank you." Kingsley nodded before turning to Harry.

"Harry James Potter. Do you accept your nomination of first guardian?"

"I do." Harry nodded.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Do you accept your nomination of second guardian?"

"I do."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. Do you accept your nomination of third guardian?"

"I do."

"Blaise Alessandro Zabini. Do you accept your nomination of fourth guardian?"

"I do."

Kingsley nodded once more. "And so it is decreed. Wands ready?"

Parents and guardians raised their wands and touched tips above Rose's head. Fascination was written all over her face. Blue light glowed before fading away.

"Thank you." Kingsley said and stepped away.

Hermione sniffled and smiled at the group.

"Thank you all so much."

Ginny linked Blaise's arm. "Let's get this party started."

Draco chuckled. "I can see why you like this one." He murmured to Harry.

Harry grinned. "She's brilliant. You'll see."

 


	11. Chapter 11

PART ELEVEN

 

Ginny looked at Draco and noted the concern on his face.

"How long has he been like this?" She asked, reaching for her bag.

"A few hours. He got back from his last mission yesterday morning as I was leaving for work. He looked pale but he just said he was tired and heading to bed. I got home at 6 and he was feverish. I tried to cool him down and get him some fluids but then he started vomiting. He's been getting worse over the last couple of hours and I didn't know what else to do."

A figure appeared in the doorway and yawned. "Everything ok bella?"

Ginny smiled softly. "Harry isn't feeling well so I'm going to take a look at him. I'll be back in a bit."

He rubbed his eyes and saw the worry etched on the face of the blond wizard. "I'll get dressed and come keep Draco company while you're with Harry."

Draco felt the warmth of relief that Ginny and Blaise were taking his concerns seriously. He nodded once and dashed back to the floo.

 

Ginny found Draco perched on the end of the bed when she arrived seconds later. He was gazing at Harry, who was struggling to catch his breath and sweating profusely.

She touched Draco's shoulder. "Blaise is downstairs making you a drink. Give me five minutes with Harry."

He stood and nodded. "Thank you."

 

Blaise passed Draco the hot drink and they down at the kitchen table.

"She'll make sure he's ok. Drink up."

Draco sipped the hot chocolate and realised it was laced with something alcoholic. Blaise grinned and winked.

"Amaretto. An Italian liqueur made by Muggles."

"It's lovely. Thank you." Draco replied.

"So...did you know where Harry's mission was?"

Draco sighed. "He never says much. Can't say much most of the time. But he said he was heading to a village in Wales to track down a wizard that was doing magic in front of Muggles. It was a repeat offence so they were taking it seriously."

Blaise nodded. "Nothing too dangerous then..."

"Not by Harry's ridiculous standards, no."

"Then I'm sure Gin will have him fixed in no time at all."

 

Harry tried to smile when he saw Ginny but it appeared on his face as a twisted grimace.

"Can you tell me about your mission?" She asked softly as she noted his temperature.

Harry's voice came out hoarse and croaky.

"Nothing exciting. Picked up an old wizard in Aberystwyth for repeatedly doing magic in sight of Muggles."

Ginny nodded. "Your temperature is high and Draco said you've been vomiting."

Harry took a deep breath. "I know what this is. Magic won't fix it. It's a muggle illness...stomach flu...I had it years ago. When I was about 9."

Ginny thought on this. "And how do Muggles fix this?"

"You have to let it run its course. There's no miracle cure. Just plenty of fluids." Harry explained.

"Ok. I'll amend my enchantment to include muggle illnesses before I run the diagnostic spells." She agreed.

 

Draco jumped to his feet when Ginny entered the kitchen. She smiled gently at the nervous blond.

"How is he?"

Ginny rubbed his arm. "He diagnosed himself. Stomach flu. It's a muggle illness he probably picked up on his mission. It'll be a rough few days but nothing magical is going to help. He needs fluids and rest."

Blaise grinned happily. "Brilliant!"

Draco looked crestfallen. "A muggle did this to him?"

Ginny chuckled. "No love. It doesn't work like that. In the muggle world illnesses are passed around through the air. If one person is ill they can transmit it to another person through the air they both breathe. They don't have the magical intervention we have to stop it happening. Harry obviously caught it on his mission when he wasn't protected by enchantments. He'll be fine. Muggles don't die of stomach flu."

Draco couldn't be sure if he was relieved or not. His face crumpled and Ginny pulled him closer until she was nearly hugging him.

"You did the right thing calling me. Without knowing what was wrong he would have been very uncomfortable for a lot longer. As it is I've set him up with a drip to receive fluids directly into his body. Just keep checking on him and if he gets worse floo me and I'll come straight back. He should show some signs of improvement in the next 24 hours. He had this illness when he was a child so he knows what to expect." She soothed him.

Draco nodded. "Thank you so much."

She hugged him. "No problem. Get some rest while he's sleeping. I've spelled the room so he's not contagious."

Blaise squeezed his shoulder as he passed by to get to the floo. "Take care mate."

Draco's eyes shone with gratitude towards his friend. "Goodnight. Thank you."

 

Draco tried to sleep but Harry's rasping breaths startled him awake every few minutes. He intermittently mopped Harry's brow and cast cooling charms. Thankfully his condition wasn't worsening. Finally Harry fell into a quiet sleep and allowed Draco an hour of undisturbed rest. He awoke to Harry vomiting in the bucket placed beside the bed. He jumped up and held Harry gently as he retched. Once he was finished Draco waved his wand to clean the bucket. Harry slumped back on his pillow, his skin a deathly grey colour.

"Draco..." He rasped.

Draco stroked his sweaty forehead. "I'm here. Just rest. You'll be fine soon."

Harry's lips tried to smile. "Never thought you'd be my nurse."

Draco chuckled. "Should I wear a sexy nurses uniform?"

Harry exhaled his laugh. "I couldn't cope with flu and an erection at the same time."

Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. "One problem at a time eh?"

Harry closed his eyes. "This isn't as bad as it was before."

"The last time you had flu? When was it?"

Harry licked his lips. "I was 9 I think. A couple of years before Hogwarts..."

Draco stroked his forehead, his fingers lightly brushing over his scar. "It was worse than this?"

"Definitely. My fever was so high I was hallucinating. I thought the walls were closing in on me." Harry croaked. "I couldn't move. I wet the bed."

"Did your Aunt and Uncle take care of you?" Draco spoke gently.

Harry gave a half-hearted snort. "You've got to be joking."

"They didn't just leave you..."

"My Aunt Petunia brought me water three times a day. She didn't help me change out of my wet stuff. After three days I was hardly breathing from the dehydration and she panicked and called a doctor. My Uncle Vernon carried me out of the cupboard and lay me on the sofa until the doctor left and then carried me back to my cupboard. He didn't want my filthy germs in his house."

Tears rolled down Draco's face. "I can't believe they were so cruel."

Harry grimaced. "I wasn't their son. I didn't fit in with their plans."

"They didn't need to abuse you like that!"

Harry closed his eyes as sleep claimed him again. "I'm glad you're with me. I'm not scared like I was then. I thought I was going to die that time. Now I just feel like I'm dying."

Draco let him sleep and lay on his back as he stared at the ceiling and wept.

 

Ginny called in to see Harry the next afternoon before she headed to Mungo's for a night shift. She was pleased to see the fluids had perked Harry up a little and he had stopped vomiting. She checked the catheter she had fitted was working properly and reassured Draco everything was going well. They left Harry to sleep and Draco escorted Ginny to the floo.

"Did you know about the Muggles he lived with as a child?" He asked her.

Ginny arched an eyebrow. "Vernon and Petunia?"

"Yes. Did they just get away with abusing him?" Draco seemed strangely calm.

"Depends on what you mean. The muggle authorities never found out about it. They always put on a very good front when it came to their public image. They were the kind and generous relations that took in the poor orphan, fed and clothed and educated him. Everybody thought they were saints. Once my parents realised what was happening they tried everything they could to get Harry living with us permanently. The problem was Dumbledore had made Harry's unbreakable protection wards strongest when he was with his degenerate family. It wasn't his fault. He wasn't to know. It was blood magic and he needed to be with a blood relative so until Harry was 17 he was safest living with them. My parents...well my dad mainly...twisted the screws and messed with the Dursleys. Vernon was suddenly off the radar for any promotions and eventually lost his job, Petunia was outcast from her social circle and Dudley never managed to do very well on his exams. I'm not 100% certain what my family did to them but it made them feel a lot better. Harry doesn't know any of this of course. So keep it to yourself."

Draco stared at the beautiful, fiery redhead in front of him. She was a spitfire of emotion. He pulled her into a tight hug. She gasped her surprise and patted his back gently. "Are you ok Draco?"

He released her and wiped away a stray tear. "I can't bear the thought of anyone hurting him."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Well that's a little ironic if you don't mind me saying."

Draco looked bereft. "If I could take it all back I would. He doesn't deserve any of it."

"Of course he doesn't. Harry is one of life's good guys. Everything he does is for the benefit of others. That's why it's so much harder to take when people hurt him."

Draco nodded his understanding. "Do you think you'd still be together if Harry was straight?"

Ginny gave him a soft smile. "No. I love him, not like a brother but something similar. But I'm not and never have been in love with him. Not properly. Whoever I was with at the time I met Blaise again after school would never have worked out. He's the one I'm meant to be with. I love Blaise in a way I've never loved anyone."

Draco smiled then. He really smiled. "I can honestly say I would never have put the two of you together but I see it now."

Ginny pecked his cheek. "I see too, with you and Harry. I always did. I'm glad you got past whatever was holding you back."

Draco blushed. "Once the first step was taken it was easy."

Ginny gave one last smile before she stepped into the fireplace. "See you tomorrow Draco. Take care."

 

Draco cast a cleansing charm over Harry and checked his temperature. It was nearly back to normal. He cooled the bed and got in, thanking Merlin and Ginny that it was nearly over.

"Draco..." A raspy voice spoke.

"Yes Harry?"

"I love you. More than anything."

Draco felt his eyes stinging with tears yet again. "I love you too. Just as much."

He curled his arm around Harry and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little more...naughty...

PART TWELVE

 

Molly Weasley surveyed her kitchen and smiled to herself. Everything was perfect. The floo in the living room roared to life and Draco appeared. She smiled brightly as she greeted him.

"Hello Draco love!"

Draco smiled in response. "Hi Mrs Weasley. How are you?"

"Wondering if I made enough food...when is your Mum getting here? She'll help me decide if I need more."

Draco chuckled. "She's right behind me. I'm sure you have more than enough."

"It's a worry Draco love. I'd rather have too much than not enough."

"It'll be fine Mrs Weasley. Don't worry."

She smiled at his comforting words. "Everyone is in the living room. Go on through."

Draco did as she asked and greeted everyone with a warm smile.

"Hi Draco." Ginny waved from across the room.

Hermione looked up and smiled brightly, her daughter following her gaze and going crazy to get closer to Draco.

Draco beamed at the baby and headed over to scoop her up in his arms. "Hello Rosie, did you miss me?"

She gave him a sloppy kiss on his face and twirled her fingers in his hair.

"Oh Draco darling. You do suit a baby." A voice broke through the silence.

He turned to his mother as she entered the room and smiled warmly. "If all babies were as lovely as Rosie I would happily have enough to fill a Quidditch team."

Hermione snorted a laugh. "She's only good for Draco. She doesn't behave like that for her parents."

Narcissa came further into the room and tickled Rose under the chin. "Well you certainly have grown since I last saw you Miss Weasley. How old is she now Hermione?"

The curly haired witch smiled proudly. "She will be 9 months old very soon."

Draco kissed the top of Rose's head and handed her back to Hermione. "I must go congratulate Blaise. I'll be back soon Rosie."

Narcissa watched her son drift over to his friend and turned back to Hermione. "I am so grateful for the welcome you have all given my son."

"It's nothing more than he deserves. He's done a lot to make amends." Hermione replied simply.

 

Blaise greeted Draco with a warm hug.

"Thanks for coming Drake." He beamed. "Where's Harry?"

"On his way from work. He won't be long."

"Good. Gin would go ballistic if he skived off her engagement party." Blaise chuckled.

"And you're fine with having her ex at your engagement party right?" Draco teased.

Blaise shrugged. "It was a lifetime ago."

Draco nodded slightly. "True. Besides, I have it on excellent authority that your bride to be is crazy about you..."

"Oh really?" Blaise smirked.

"Straight from the horse's mouth. Just don't tell Ginevra I called her a horse."

Blaise laughed heartily and made a show of crossing his heart.

"So when is the wedding?"

A sparkle appeared in the amber of Blaise's eyes. "December 31st. It seemed fitting, since that's when I asked Gin to live with me. Mrs Weasley is happy for us to have the wedding here and turn the reception into her traditional New Year party."

Draco smiled brightly. "Sounds idyllic."

"I can't wait. 15 weeks until I marry my soulmate." Blaise said dreamily.

Draco laughed happily. "I'm pleased for you mate."

 

Ginny danced with Harry in the back yard with only the moon shining on them. It was after 2am and most people had gone home or to bed. Mrs Weasley was the last to retire and smiled softly to herself as she caught sight of Ginny and Harry through the kitchen window swaying together. Blaise and Draco were sat at the table in the garden drinking firewhiskey and chatting about everything and nothing. Molly knew her ideal would have been Ginny and Harry staying together and being a family, but the ideal changes. Now seeing her daughter with the handsome Italian and her adopted son with his beautiful blond she knew for sure her new ideal would become a reality.

 

"I can't believe you're getting married Gin."

She chuckled at Harry's words. "To a Slytherin no less."

"Oh I don't know. You're too much for a Gryffindor to handle." Harry teased and earned himself a slap on the arm. "I don't see you having any problems shagging a Slytherin, Potter."

"No problems at all." Harry agreed. "Mind you I've only ever shagged one Slytherin so my research is a little biased."

"One is enough." Ginny grinned.

"In my head you're still a sweet little virgin waiting for your wedding night." Harry laughed.

Ginny burst into a fit of giggles. "That's highly unlikely Harry. You took care of that ten years ago!"

Harry laughed like he hadn't done for a long time. "I thought we agreed that was a figment of our imaginations..."

Ginny touched his face tenderly. "You don't ever forget your first time. And I don't ever want to forget mine. You may have ended up preferring cock but you made it perfect for me."

Harry blushed and hugged her closer. "It was perfect for me too."

"Of course it was. It made you certain you preferred cock." She giggled.

They dissolved into more giggles and went to join the Slytherin men at the table.

Blaise pulled Ginny into his lap. "I love the sound of your laugh bella."

She pressed a kiss to his neck. "I love you. Are you ready for home?"

He nodded and scooped her up. "Signori buonanotte."

"Night guys." Draco waved as the couple apparated out of sight.

Harry reached for Draco's hand. "You ready love?"

Draco pulled Harry closer and kissed him firmly. "Let's go."

 

Harry lay flat on his back on the living room floor gasping for breath. Draco lay beside him, also panting hard. They had barely made it out of the floo before they were tearing clothes off and fucking frantically on the hearth rug.

"That gets better every fucking time." Draco exhaled.

Harry chuckled. "I've got carpet burns on my knees."

"I've got them on my back." Draco added, trailing his fingers lightly over Harry's softened appendage. It twitched under his touch and Harry moaned quietly.

"I want to fuck you." Draco rolled closer and whispered into the crook of Harry's neck. It wasn't unheard of, Draco did sometimes fuck Harry, but it was a lot more common for Harry to top. It turned Harry on more than anything to see Draco quivering under his touch, to feel Draco so deeply and intimately. Harry reached down and found Draco was hard as steel in his hand. He slicked him with lube in a wordless, wandless spell.

"Oh fucking Merlin..." Draco groaned as he rolled on top of Harry before sliding home.

Harry arched his back and jerked his hips.

"Oh. Oh. Oh Draco. Fuck." He chanted.

Draco slid in and out slowly, building the sensation. "I love you Harry."

He picked up the pace and left Harry keening under him. "I love you too."

With a gasp and a grunt Draco came hard, his hand jerking Harry to completion milliseconds later. Draco's lips ghosted across Harry's collarbone and up his neck.

"Marry me." He murmured.

"What?" Harry froze, unsure he heard Draco correctly.

With a bit of effort Draco lifted off Harry and gazed into his eyes. Grey locked on green.

"Marry me, Harry." He said more firmly.

Harry broke into a huge grin. "You mean that?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, I'm winding you up. Of course I mean it!"

Harry laughed and stroked Draco's face. "I'd love to."

Draco flashed a grin at his boyfriend before kissing him softly. "Let's go to bed."


	13. Chapter 13

PART THIRTEEN

 

"Is she alright?" Harry whispered when Draco joined him in the living room. Draco nodded and curled up beside Harry.

"Fast asleep."

Harry grinned and stroked the back of his boyfriend's neck. "You're so good with her."

Draco smiled sweetly. "She's a perfect angel."

"I wonder what kind of father I will be..." Harry mused.

"You'll be great. Why would you think otherwise?" Draco frowned.

Harry shrugged. "I've never really had a father figure in my life. Not for any real length of time anyway."

"And you think having Lucius was better?" Draco looked incredulously at Harry.

"At least he was consistent." Harry stated.

"Consistently awful! Nothing I did was ever good enough. He made me feel like I was a huge disappointment my whole life. All he did was make me determined to be the opposite of him with my children." Draco rambled.

Harry frowned. "Are we really bickering about who will make the worse father?"

Draco huffed. "We will both make brilliant fathers. We've been on the wrong side of things long enough to do it properly."

Harry nodded. "I suppose you're right. We've done alright with Rosie. She's fed, bathed and fast asleep all before 8pm and hasn't cried for her parents once. This baby stuff is easy."

Draco laughed shortly. "We're assuming that we'll be allowed a baby. Can you see a former Death Eater being allowed adoption rights?"

Harry glared. "Yes actually."

"Oh hang on...you think the positive power of Harry Potter will be enough to outweigh the negativity of Draco Malfoy in a legal and moral battle? Good luck with that love." Draco scowled.

Harry looked murderous. "So you say you're all for this adoption thing but all the time you expect us to be knocked back?"

"Just facing reality." He shrugged in response.

Harry felt his heart rate increase. "So why are we even bothering to act like it's a consideration?"

Draco stared at him. "Because I want you to have what you want."

Harry needed to be out of the room. He stood and headed to the door, turning to glare at Draco angrily.

"I didn't think you'd do this to me. Dangle the idea of my own family in front of my face, make me think it was real and then take it away. I didn't think you'd be so cruel."

With that he left the room and headed to the library to brood in peace.

 

Rose slept until 8am the next day and Draco made breakfast for her. As he bustled around the kitchen he felt the overwhelming sadness that Harry must have felt. The complete desire to have a child of their own. Rose gazed at him as he handed her the bowl of porridge and spoon.

"Ha?" She looked quizzically.

Draco stroked her hair softly. "Harry is sleeping baby."

Rose returned to her breakfast and let Draco chew over the night before. He'd found Harry in the library, asleep on an old sofa. Covering him with a blanket Draco headed to bed but didn't sleep a wink. He didn't know what to say to Harry. He wanted more than anything to be a father, especially with Harry, but he couldn't find it within himself to look forward to something like that when he knew it was impossible. Who would allow a Death Eater to raise a child? It was a pipe dream. He couldn't allow Harry to get his hopes up just to see them crushed. This needed to be nipped in the bud before more distress was caused.

Rose was finishing breakfast when Harry appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. He watched as Draco patiently wiped the baby clean and lifted her out of the chair.

"Ok Rosie. Time to get you ready to see your Mummy and Daddy." He murmured and kissed her head.

Draco turned and saw Harry watching them. He smiled weakly at his gorgeous boyfriend.

"Morning." Harry greeted. "She ok?"

Draco nodded. "She's fine."

"Can we talk? Later?"

"Sure." Draco shrugged and headed upstairs with Rose.

Harry sighed heavily. He knew there was a lot of discussion coming up.

 

Hermione sensed the tension as only a woman could. Draco and Harry returned Rose just before lunchtime and stayed for a cup of tea. They didn't talk about it and she shot Harry a sympathetic look as he headed home with Draco.

 

"Tea?"

"Coffee please." Draco sighed.

Harry set about making the drinks while Draco sat at the table, steadily gazing at him as he moved around the room. Finally they were opposite each other, waiting for the first move.

"Was it all bullshit?" Harry asked coldly.

"What?" Draco gasped.

"The family thing. Telling me you loved me, wanted to be married and have kids. Was it all lies? Or was it something you wanted back then and changed your mind about?"

Draco stared at the man in front of him and felt his heart constrict with pain.

"Harry...it's all true." He choked out.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you."

"You have no reason to doubt me. I love you."

"So what was last night all about?" Harry raised his voice.

They rarely argued, which was astonishing to everyone around them, but when they did it was a full technicolour display of emotions.

Draco bit his lip. "I want you to have everything you desire in this life. Everything you deserve. But having a child with me is very unlikely to happen. I can't hold you back from that."

Harry stared icily. "You have just decided that have you? No evidence to back it up. No rejection letter from the Ministry? Give me a break Draco. You want out and you're using this as an excuse!"

Draco stood abruptly and slammed his hand down on the table. "No!"

Harry rose too and leaned closer to Draco, lowering his voice to a menacing whisper. "You've had me fooled all along. You're the same little boy I went to school with. You find out my weak spots and play on them until I almost break. Typical fucking bully."

The pain of Harry's words hit Draco like a punch in the stomach.

"Is that what you think?"

Harry just sneered at Draco as he stormed out of the room.

 

Draco stared after Harry. His body was in total shock. How had it come to this? With a defeated sigh he headed to the floo.


	14. Chapter 14

PART FOURTEEN

 

Ron didn't have the faintest clue what to do. Harry was a mess. Obviously he wasn't sleeping and apparently showering wasn't important either. It had been a week. Seven full days of agony. Hermione pushed Ron to visit Harry and try to talk some sense into him. Now he was sitting opposite his friend in a booth at the Leaky Cauldron and he didn't know where to start.

"Come on mate. Tell me what's wrong."

Harry shot Ron a dirty look. "So you can tell me how you were right all along?"

Ron pursed his lips to stop the angry retort. "So I can understand why you're like this."

"Draco left me."

"Well I know that much!" Ron rolled his eyes. "Why though?"

Harry frowned. "I yelled at him. I told him he was the same person I hated at school."

"Ouch." Ron winced. "What did he do to inspire that?"

"Told me it was unlikely we would be able to adopt a child. Something about the Ministry not allowing Death Eaters adoption rights..."

Ron sighed. "He's probably right."

"Ron!"

"I'm sorry mate but it's true. Malfoy was in the ranks of that noseless bastard, whether he wanted to be or not, and the Ministry has loads of restrictions in place."

Harry rubbed his eyes. "So why did he lead me on? Make me think it was real?"

"What was real? That he loved you?"

"YES!"

"Mate...I think that was real." Ron scowled.

Harry hung his head. "I think so too."

"So you were just doing that lashing out thing you've mastered over the years?" Ron added.

Harry glowered at his best friend.

"You need to speak to Malfoy and sort this fuck up out. Sooner rather than later."

 

"Mrs Malfoy?" Harry greeted softly.

Narcissa looked up from the catalogue she was browsing through as she sipped tea.

"Harry. I believe we've had the 'call me Narcissa' conversation." She smiled.

"Narcissa, sorry. I was hoping you knew where I could find Draco?" His smile faltered.

Draco's mother looked crestfallen. "He's in Italy, darling."

"Italy? Why?" Harry was puzzled.

"He's looking to expand the business overseas and with Blaise's connections in Milan they decided to start there."

Harry tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. "Uh...when will he be back?"

Narcissa coughed gently. "He's not coming back. He intends to stay over here."

"But...but..." Harry stuttered.

"Darling...he's heartbroken. The move to Italy is a chance for him to move on." She explained gently.

"Why are you so calm?" Harry frowned.

"Harry, your relationship with Draco was always going to have hurdles. I could never blame you if you decided those hurdles were too high. He's a lot to take on. I appreciate the effort you gave it." She sighed.

Harry felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. "I just need to see him...tell him how sorry I am..."

"He's rebuilding his life darling. Let it be."

"It took him a week? A week to decide on a move across the continent?" Harry's temper rose. "Maybe that was his plan all along."

Narcissa rose abruptly. "Mr Potter. My son's 'plan' was to live happily ever after with the man he loved. He disrupted his entire life for that man. He has no contact or relationship with his father as a result of that disruption. Perhaps he thought he deserved more respect from that man."

Harry suddenly deflated and he felt his eyes well up. The last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of Narcissa Malfoy.

"I'm sorry." He sniffed.

Narcissa felt a lump forming in her throat. She went to Harry and pulled him into her arms. Tears slid down his face as she gently rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry I raised my voice." She replied.

"I was just so scared. I'm still scared." He admitted.

Narcissa released him from her embrace. "What are you scared of darling?"

Harry hastily swiped the tears away from his face. "I should go..."

"Stay...have some tea. We can talk."

 

Harry found himself sipping Earl Grey and taking deep breaths.

"Why are you scared?" Narcissa asked again softly.

Harry sighed. "I've never had to work through this emotional stuff before. All my life has been about is chasing bad guys. Then Draco came back into my life and all of a sudden I'm feeling things I've never felt before. It scared the life out of me."

"Understandable. What did Draco do to make you angry?"

Harry's face twisted into a grimace. "He made me think we had a future and then he took it away from me."

The whole story came spilling out and Narcissa listened in horrified silence.

"All I've ever wanted is a normal life. A family of my own. Not the family I've always had...the kind where I'm not actually related but people feel sorry for me and take me in...but a real family that's all mine in the traditional sense. Draco asked me to marry him. He talked about our son or daughter going to Hogwarts, which house they'd be sorted into, if they would play Quidditch or not. We had PLANS, Mrs Malfoy. Plans that he decided to change. And I got mad and I lost my temper. But it was because I was angry and hurt. So I need to say sorry to him."

Narcissa sighed heavily. "I see."

"I love your son more than anything. I love him enough to let him go if that's what he wants. But I want to say sorry and I need to say goodbye."

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

PART FIFTEEN

 

Harry's feet planted in the ground as he landed from the portkey. International travel was always draining but the emotion of the last 24 hours made Harry feel worse. He surveyed his surroundings before quickly determining that he needed to head west. With a deep breath Harry started out on a path that had no guaranteed destination.

 

"Mr Malfoy...you have visitor sir."

Draco glanced up at the assistant he'd hired two days earlier.

"A visitor? But nobody knows I'm here!"

Elenora Batista stared back at her handsome boss, waiting for his approval.

"Who is it?" Draco asked.

"A man, sir. Tall. Dark hair. Glasses. Would not leave name, sir." She answered.

"Harry." Draco exhaled harshly.

Elenora frowned. "I tell him you're busy?"

"Yes. No! Uh..." Draco spluttered. "No. It's ok. Send him in."

Elenora nodded once and disappeared in a cloud of confusion.

 

Harry knocked nervously on the door to Draco's office before entering. Draco was in his chair behind a large oak desk. 

"What do you want?"

Harry's heart leapt at the sound of Draco's voice. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I need to talk to you." He spoke softly but steadily. Once again, Harry was grateful for his Auror training that allowed his voice to remain steady and not betray his emotions.

"Oh really?" Draco rolled his eyes as Harry perched on the edge of the chair opposite the desk.

"Draco...I know I hurt you. I know that and I'm so sorry."

There was a heavy silence. Draco stared at Harry without attempting to respond.

"You have every right to hate me. I hate myself for being the way I am." Harry added with a look of utter desolation. "And I understand you don't want to see me again. But I just had to say that I'm sorry. I have a lot of things I need to work out about myself...things I thought were fixed...I'm sorry I dragged you along while I fucked my life up again."

Draco watched as Harry rose from his chair and headed to the door.

"Good luck Draco. I hope you enjoy living in Italy." He said softly, with a shaky smile, as he left the office.

 

Draco stared at the back of the heavy oak door, tears filling his eyes.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He muttered.

He took deep breaths and tried to stop the stinging tears from falling. It was futile.

"Mr Malfoy, sir." Elenora appeared in the doorway.

Draco hastily wiped his eyes and picked up his quill. "Yes."

"Mr Zabini called while you were busy. He asks that you call him immediately."

"Thank you."

 

"Blaise. What's up?" Draco attempted cheery but came off sounding bizarre.

"I heard from Gin, who heard from Hermione, who heard from Ron that Harry was getting an international portkey..."

"Well you're all ridiculously fucking inept at passing on a message." Draco snapped.

"Oh..."

"He just left." Draco stated.

Blaise took a deep breath. "Sorry mate. How was it?"

"Awkward. Uncomfortable. Devastating."

"Did you talk?"

"He did. I listened. Then he left."

Blaise clicked his tongue. "Draco. Are you alright?"

Draco sighed heavily. "I don't know Blaise. My heart literally fucking stopped when he walked in the room. Then he apologised and said he needed to work some stuff out."

"What does that mean?"

Draco frowned, his eyes heavy and his head pounding. "I'll talk to you properly when I see you next week. I need to get back to work."

"Ok mate."

"How's Ginevra?"

"Perfect." Blaise replied.

"Good. Take care of her, yeah?"

Blaise was stunned to silence by the sentimentality in his best friend's tone.

"I will. Call me if you need me."

Draco hung up the muggle telephone (a welcome enhancement to the business) and cried the tears he'd been holding in for over a week.


	16. Chapter 16

PART SIXTEEN

 

"Have you heard from him?" Blaise asked Ginny quietly, mindful of anyone overhearing them.

She shook her head. "Not since Halloween."

Harry had disappeared after leaving Draco's office in Italy. Well, disappeared wasn't the right word. He'd called Kingsley and told him he was quitting his job as he was going away for a while. He didn't know when he would be back so he didn't ask for time off. He just quit. Kingsley assured him there would be a job waiting for him when he returned. Harry then called Molly. His heart broke when she cried for him. After explaining he needed to take some time for himself she understood but made him promise to check in once a month. He happily agreed to that. Now it was nearing the end of November and he'd been silent for weeks.

"Did he sound ok when you spoke to him?" Blaise asked.

Ginny sighed. "Yes. But Harry is the master of wearing a mask. I don't know Blaise...I don't know how to help him."

The tall wizard wrapped his petite witch up in a tight embrace. "I think the problem is that he needs to help himself."

 

Harry sipped his tea and used his wand to relight the dying embers of the fire. Godric's Hollow was freezing cold in winter. He'd tried his best to patch up the holes in the roof and gaps in the windows but he wasn't the best at repair magic. Hermione would help him if he asked, but the whole point of this was to be alone. Ginny was understanding about his need to be alone but it didn't stop her worrying about him.

"I need to do this Gin. I need to be my own family for a while." He'd told her softly when they last spoke.

"But we are your family Harry. Please don't think of me as a sister...that's wrong on a multitude of levels...but I'm your family."

Harry had chuckled. "I know Gin. I'm coming back, I promise. But I need to know that I can be my own happiness. You know what I mean? Stop relying on other people to bring me contentment."

"I get that. But there's nothing wrong with having both."

"And once I have both I'll come back."

"Draco visited last week..." Ginny had told him gently.

"How is he?" Harry kept his voice calm.

"Almost as good as you at hiding feelings." Ginny grunted.

Harry had laughed at that. "He's better off without me Gin. I proved that."

The conversation ended soon after. Harry hadn't told anyone where he was staying. The first home he ever had. The creaky, abandoned stone building in the middle of a deathly quiet village. Nothing to go crazy about. But it was his closest link to his parents and he needed it. He needed them. At 26 years of age he was now realising how little grieving he'd done over the years. His Mum, his Dad, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, Fred, Dobby. Even the bloody menace of an owl Hedwig. Harry had suffered loss like no other and he'd never taken a breath long enough to process that.

 

Draco stood by the grave of Lily and James Potter. It was eerie to say the least.

"I don't know if you know what's happening...if you know about me..." Draco spoke so softly it was barely audible.

"...I've come to make things right. I love him. Is that enough?"

He looked to the dark sky for a sign and felt the tingling cold of snow as it fell from the heavens onto his face. Fat, fluffy snowflakes fell to earth and Draco started to laugh.

"Really? You give me snow?" He chuckled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The ground at his feet quickly turned white under the blanket of snow. With a flick of his wand he conjured a pretty wreath and rested it against the headstone.

"I'm sorry that I was the cause of even a minute of his pain." Draco sniffed.

He turned on his heel and headed to the ramshackle building he knew Harry was hiding out in. Fuck it, he thought as he crunched through the graveyard. Who doesn't like snow?

 

"What are you doing here?" Harry's jaw dropped open when he saw Draco on the doorstep.

"I came to see you." Draco shuffled his cold feet.

"How did you even know I was here? Nobody knows."

Draco huffed. "Where else would you be? Now are you going to let me in before St Mungo's have to amputate my frost bitten toes?"

Harry rolled his eyes and held the door open for the blond wizard to enter.

"There's these things...warming charms I think they're called..." Harry muttered as he led Draco through to the main living room. Harry spent most of his time in that one room. It was watertight and warm thanks to some strong spells and a roaring fire. Draco settled himself in the chair nearest the fire and warmed his hands against the flames. Harry sat on the chair opposite him.

"Does anyone else know I'm here?"

Draco shook his head. "Hermione probably does but she's sensible enough to know you need your own space. Everyone else assumes you're travelling."

"Why would they think that?" Harry frowned.

"I send a postcard to Hermione once every few weeks from an exotic location. She knows it's me. I do it so they don't worry about you and don't come looking for you. That would defeat the purpose of this exercise, correct?" Draco replied.

Harry felt his face heat up in gratitude for his cunning mind and thoughtful gesture.

"What do you think this exercise is all about then?" Harry asked Draco.

"It doesn't matter what I think it's about. It's whether or not it's working for you..."

Harry smiled weakly. "I suppose so."

"And is it?"

The question hung in the air like a bomb ready to explode. Harry gazed at the flickering flames of the fire, unable to meet Draco's eyes.

"Well?" Draco prompted.

"I don't know." Harry admitted.

Draco nodded slightly. "Could I have a cup of tea please?"

Harry, appalled at his lack of manners, jumped out of his seat. "Of course. Sorry."

 

The break in conversation was just enough to bring some order to Harry's thoughts. He reappeared with two cups of tea and passed one to Draco, who sipped it elegantly.

"Why are you here now if you've known where I was the whole time?" Harry asked.

Draco met his gaze and gave a heart stopping smile. "You think I should have come sooner? Now that would definitely defeat the purpose of this exercise!"

"I was wondering why you came at all." Harry replied tartly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the tone of Harry's voice.

"I'm going to ask something of you and I want you to ignore the obvious irony and try to articulate your answer properly." Draco stated.

Harry stared at him, unable to comprehend how someone could be so brilliant with words when he was so severely lacking. He nodded his approval.

"Do you know what it feels like to lose someone you love?"

Harry's eyes narrowed as the question sunk in. The obvious response was something along the lines are "are you taking the fucking piss?" but Harry bit his tongue to stop the response spitting from his mouth. He thought about it for a few moments and then all he could do was nod his head.

Draco smiled warmly. "Thank you for not saying the first thing that popped into your head."

"What are you getting at?"

"Tell me how you feel when you think about the death of someone you've loved...put it into words...as silly as it may sound...please." Draco requested.

Harry inhaled sharply. "It feels...it feels...like a crushing pain in my chest. Like I can't catch my breath."

"And?"

"And when I open my eyes in the morning I have a few seconds when I forget who I am and what I've done. Then I remember. It crashes back over me like the biggest wave in the ocean. And I can't breathe all over again." Tears stung Harry's eyes. "Why are you doing this Draco?"

Draco sipped more tea before settling his steely gaze on Harry.

"Imagine feeling like that...every single day...knowing that the person causing you to feel that way isn't even dead..."

Harry gasped like he was winded. Draco's words delivered a blow as sharp as a punch to his stomach.

"What...?" He spluttered.

Draco smiled sadly. "I love you. I lost you. I'm grieving for you like you died. That's the way it feels. That crushing pain in the chest, the aching in your heart that you can feel so vividly, the feeling of devastation that you can't see that person one more time and tell them just how fucking special they really are. I feel like that for you Harry. And you're not even dead."

Tears slid down Harry's face. He tried to swipe them away with his sleeve but they were relentless. Draco drained his tea cup and set it on the cabinet beside his chair.

"I came because I can't handle another day of this loneliness I feel without you. I'm in limbo Harry. Wondering if you'll ever come back to me. So I decided I had to fight for you like you fought for me. Starting today."

Harry listened intently to the man before him. His heart ached and his fingers longed to touch him.

"So tell me Harry...is this working for you?" Draco repeated his earlier question with a flick of his wrist gesturing to the air around them.

"No." Harry shook his head as more tears fell.

"Why not?"

Harry sniffed. "Because all I've done is add you to the list of people I've lost. And it fucking hurts."

Draco nodded. "Do you feel closer to your parents here?"

"Yes. I feel their magic all around me. Crackling like tiny electric shocks." Harry smiled sadly.

"I went to visit them."

Harry looked confused. "Who?"

"Your parents. On my way here. I went to them and told them how sorry I was for causing you pain and I asked for a sign from them to let me know I was forgiven." Draco explained.

"Did you get one?"

Draco shrugged. "It started to snow."

Harry's eyes lit up. "My mum loved the snow. Sirius showed me photos from Hogwarts and she was dancing in the courtyard while the snow came down."

Draco grinned. "I like to believe that's my sign then."

Harry smiled wryly. "I forgave you ages ago."

"It wasn't your forgiveness I needed."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Draco stood up.

"I should go. It's late."

Harry followed him. "Will you be back?"

"I'm not sure I know how to stay away from you Harry." Draco admitted.

Harry smiled and leaned closer to press a kiss to Draco's pink cheek.

"Goodnight Harry."

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

PART SEVENTEEN

 

Hermione rocked Rose in her arms as the baby howled and wailed. Ron was sleeping after a 18 hour shift and she was trying not to wake him. Suddenly the floo roared to life and Draco's face appeared in the flames. 

"Bad time?" He smirked.

Hermione frowned. "She's teething and I can't settle her down."

"Hang on. I'm coming through."

In seconds Draco was in Hermione's kitchen taking Rose into his arms.

"Hey there beautiful. You need to stop crying before you wake your Daddy. And you know he turns into a big red ogre when he's sleepy. Yes he does." Draco murmured in her ear.

Rose's sobs became whimpers as he soothed her with gentle pats on the back.

"There now. All better." He kissed her soft crown of hair.

Hermione sniffed. "I don't know how you do it."

He grinned. "I don't know either. What are you up to today?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Ron should be up soon. I was going to suggest a trip out somewhere later with Rose but the weather is terrible."

"I was going to ask if I could take Rosie for tonight. I've missed her."

"Gods yes." Hermione blurted before her hand flew to her mouth.

Draco snickered. "Take your time to think about it..."

"I'm sorry! I love her to death but the sleep deprivation is getting to me now." Hermione sighed.

"I'll take her now if that's ok with you. My mother has been asking to see her for weeks but I've been so busy with the office I've never managed to get a full day with her."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks Draco."

Rose tugged on Draco's ear. He pretended to bite her fingers and she giggled with delight.

"Will Ron be ok with me taking her before he wakes up?"

Hermione shrugged. "He's had a full night of sleep. He doesn't get to choose."

Draco laughed and passed Rose to her mother to say goodbye.

 

"Hello love." Ron stretched and yawned as Hermione entered their bedroom. "Where's Rosie?"

She smiled tiredly. "She's been kidnapped."

"Oh? Should I be concerned that you're smiling at that?" Ron smirked.

"She's gone out with Draco. He called to see her. I think he misses her now that he lives in Italy." Hermione explained.

"Well they were a bit of a double act before he moved away." Ron grinned. "What time will she be home?"

"Eleven." Hermione replied.

"Eleven? That's way past her bedtime!" Ron frowned.

"Eleven tomorrow morning."

His eyes widened. "How did you manage that?"

"He offered. Honestly, his timing was perfect!"

Ron jumped up and grabbed his wife, pulling her onto the bed. "I owe that man a pint. Now get naked Mrs Weasley."

"What?" Hermione giggled.

"You heard. Get your kit off now. I'm going to fuck you into the middle of next week."

"You are?" She smirked.

"Yep. Then we are going to sleep for eight continuous hours before I make love to you slowly."

"Well if you insist." She giggled.

 


	18. Chapter 18

PART EIGHTEEN

 

"Draco!" Harry smiled when he opened the door.

The blond wizard was wrapped up warm with several layers as well as a hat and scarf. 

It had been two weeks since Draco's first visit to Harry's hideout.

"I brought you something." Draco spoke softly and handed over a box.

Harry beamed as he opened it, revealing a fresh treacle tart. His favourite.

"Wow. This is amazing. Thanks Draco."

"You're welcome. How are you?"

Harry shrugged. "Alright I suppose."

"Just alright?"

Harry shrugged again. "What have you been up to?"

Draco perched on a chair. "Oh the usual...work, dinner at Blaise and Ginevra's house...I had Rosie over for a sleepover a couple of weeks ago..."

"How is she?" Harry's eyes lit up.

"Adorable. She's teething at the moment so Hermione is not getting enough sleep. I took her to visit my mother and she had the elves brew a potion to help soothe her pain. Apparently she's sleeping through the night again."

Harry flashed a grin across the room. "What a hero."

"You'd know all about hero status, eh?"

Harry laughed happily at the playful barb.

"I know a bit." He conceded.

Draco smiled brightly. "So how have you been?"

Harry's smile slipped slightly. "Oh...fine."

"I see you've attempted some repairs." Draco gestured to the patches of brickwork around the room.

"I've tried. I'm not good at those spells." Harry frowned.

"Would you like some help?"

"You'd help me?"

Draco raised his perfectly shaped eyebrows. "You know I would."

"I'd like that. Thank you." Harry replied with a grateful smile.

Draco nodded. "Ok. I'll come back at the weekend when I'm finished work. It might help to decide what you want to achieve here."

"Achieve?" Harry echoed.

"Yes. Do you plan to live here permanently? Make it a holiday home for when Grimmauld Place becomes too tiresome?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Draco shushed him with a wave of his hand. "Rhetorical questions Harry."

He stood to leave and Harry followed him to the door. They hesitated for a moment and Harry reached for Draco. The blond pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Not that I wish to pressure you in any way...but if you were thinking of skipping Ginevra's nuptials I have a message from Hermione that came from the ginger one... She will end you. I think that's a threat I would take seriously." Draco said casually.

Harry laughed as Draco released him from his hug.

"I will be there. I promise."

"Ok. But a word of advice?"

Harry nodded his acceptance.

"Don't make your grand return on the day of the wedding. No bride wants her big day to be upstaged by the return of The Chosen One." Draco teased.

"Noted. Thank you."

"Goodbye Harry."

"Thanks for coming Draco."

 


	19. Chapter 19

PART NINETEEN

 

"I'll make some tea before we start." Harry said softly as he wandered to the kitchen.

Draco let him go. He knew Harry was stalling. It would come out in his own time.

 

Draco sipped his tea in his usual calm manner. Harry frowned at his steadiness.

"What's on your mind Harry?"

His words washed over the wizard sitting on the floor, sullenly drinking his own tea.

Harry was at a loss for words. For years he had managed to maintain his composure and appear cool, calm and confident at all times. Now it was all cracking and falling away, leaving him exposed in the most dangerous of ways.

"You." He blurted out.

Draco coughed gently. "Enlightening."

Harry raised his eyes to meet the silver gaze of Draco. "I want you back and I have no idea how to fix what I did."

Draco let that statement settle before he spoke. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Harry...what happened between us was my fault too." He stated quietly. "I should have known you were struggling with your past. I was blind to your pain, too caught up in my own selfish needs. And then I promised you the one thing you have craved your whole life then stupidly made it sound like it wasn't going to happen."

Harry shook his head. "I was wrong to place you in a position like that. My happiness is not your responsibility."

Draco eyes flashed. "Of course it is! That's where I went wrong Harry!"

"I accused you of being a bully..."

"Oh Harry...those were just words. Hurtful, awful words but they hurt more because they were partially true. I was a bully when we were at school. But what I did when I said we wouldn't have children...it was cruel and unfair. You will be a fantastic father Harry." Draco explained.

"I've never loved anyone like I love you." Harry confessed.

"And I you." Draco agreed.

"Tell me we're going to be ok..."

Draco smiled softly. "We'll be ok."

 

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Harry asked Draco.

"I'm going to the Burrow." Draco replied without a hint of irony.

"What?" Harry laughed.

"Mrs Weasley invited my mother and I. My father still wants nothing to do with me and the feeling is entirely mutual. So my mother has refused to spend Christmas at the manor with him."

"I'm sorry..."

Draco cut him off with a sharp glare. "Don't be. Mrs Weasley's cooking is outstanding."

Harry smiled widely. "I love that you're welcomed into the Burrow like a long lost son."

"Yes well I didn't foresee it but since it has happened I'm quite happy with the situation."

 

Draco's wand work was masterful. Harry could only watch in awe as the wreck of a house was transformed.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Draco looked at him curiously as the last flick of the wand ended.

Harry stared at Draco. "Why the fuck is that turning me on?"

Draco laughed. "Sorry?"

"Seriously. I'm hard." Harry confessed.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You got hard watching me do a few spells?"

Harry nodded. "I can't explain it either."

Draco stepped closer to Harry. "Do you need help with that too?"

Harry's eyes widened. His vocal cords had deserted him in his time of need. Draco's hand reached for Harry's belt and tugged him closer until they were pressed against each other.

"Answer me Harry." Draco commanded. "I won't touch you until you tell me you want it."

"I want it." He breathed shallowly.

"You want what?" Draco shifted, brushing against the bulge in Harry's tight muggle jeans. Harry was rendered speechless.

"Tell me Harry. Be honest. Tell me what you want me to do to you." Draco spoke softly.

Harry dug deep and found his strength. His eyes met Draco's silver gaze.

"I want you to suck my cock."

Draco's lips twitched as he smiled. "I can do that."

"I know you can." Harry retorted.

"You want to come in my mouth Harry?"

The brunet closed his eyes as lust spiked through his body. "Yes."

"And then what?" Draco pressed, slightly shifting his hips again.

"Then I want you to fuck me. Hard. I want to feel you inside me for days and days."

Draco's lips trailed down Harry's neck and he bit down on his collarbone. He moved back until there was a space between them. Harry looked up with a wounded expression on his flushed face.

"I want that too Harry. But I can only do that if it means something to you..."

"It means everything to me Draco. You mean everything to me." Harry breathed.

Draco nodded once. "Ok."


	20. Chapter 20

PART TWENTY

 

"Mrs Weasley...Happy Christmas." Draco greeted as he entered the Burrow.

"Happy Christmas darling." She embraced him warmly.

"I hope you don't mind...I brought somebody along with me..."

Molly looked bemused but nodded. "Of course dear."

Harry stepped through the open doorway.

"Hello Mrs Weasley." His voice cracked.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. It had been almost three months since Harry left and he looked so different. His lean body was now underweight and his cheekbones were sharper than ever.

"Oh my boy!" She burst into tears.

Harry began to weep silently when the woman he thought of as a mother embraced him tightly and held him like she never wanted to let go.

"My boy." She repeated softly as she released him.

"I'm sorry I was away so long." Harry stated.

She stroked his cheek lovingly. "Did it help?"

His smile was genuine. "So much."

"I'm glad." Molly wiped her eyes on the corner of her apron. "Come on through. We're about to do presents."

Harry looked crestfallen but Draco squeezed his hand. They waited until Molly breezed ahead and then Draco handed a small pouch to Harry.

"Enlarge that." He murmured and followed Molly.

Harry, once alone, enlarged the pouch and it turned into a sack containing a small gift for every member of his unofficial family.

His heart swelled with love for Draco. He followed into the lounge and smiled at the sight of the people he'd missed most.

"Harry!" Ron gasped.

Ginny looked up and saw Harry, a bright smile lighting her pretty face. Blaise grinned at the new arrivals and released Ginny from his embrace so she could greet Harry with a hug.

"I missed you so much." He mumbled into her mass of red hair.

"Ditto." She whispered back.

 

Gifts were handed out and Harry was left utterly stunned by Draco's ability to select the perfect gift for each person. Hermione looked up from the copy of International Animagus Law in her lap with shiny brown eyes.

"Thanks so much!"

Ron was equally thrilled with his pocket watch in the design of a snitch. Molly was delighted with a new set of self-cleaning crock pots. Arthur gasped with joy when he opened a box of mechanical parts.

"Build your own alarm clock?" He read the box with intrigue.

"Just like the Muggles do." Draco smiled.

"Fantastic!" Arthur beamed. "Thank you!"

Blaise and Ginny shared a gift, a weekend trip to Amada Magical Spa. They would enjoy couples massage and fine food.

"Thanks guys!" Blaise grinned.

"Amazing!" Ginny added.

Rose giggled from her spot on the floor when Ron helped her unwrap a little rocking horse. She climbed into the saddle and Hermione gasped when she detected magic at work.

"Safety charms." Draco answered her unasked question. "She can rock as hard as she likes but she won't fall off."

"Oh Draco..." Hermione sniffed.

"Say thank you Rosie." Ron encouraged.

Rose giggled loudly and waved at Draco.

Draco blew her a kiss and reached for Harry's hand.

"Ok?" He whispered.

Harry nodded. "Fine."

 

Draco sat beside Harry at the extended dining table when Molly called for lunch. They were wearing matching hand-knitted sweaters from Mrs Weasley. Harry's was burgundy with a green H and Draco's was forest green with a red D. He was slightly emotional when he received his jumper. The misshapen, itchy fabric was not just a Christmas gift. It was acceptance. And it felt good.

"Alright Drake?"

Blaise smiled softly across the table at his best friend. Draco smiled at the sight of his friend wearing a navy blue jumper with a gold B on the front.

"Fantastic." He replied.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

PART TWENTY ONE

 

Draco and Harry stared at the scene of carnage from the doorway of Ron and Hermione's kitchen. Rose was holding court in the front room as her loved ones gathered to celebrate her first birthday.

"Kids are messy." Harry noted.

"Really messy." Draco agreed.

Ron caught sight of his best friend and best enemy (a term coined by Ginny when it became obvious Ron had turned the corner with Draco and actually liked him)

"Rosie. Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco are here!" Ron called to his daughter.

Rose's face lit up and she took off on a stumbling walk/run across the room, only to hit the skids and fall into Teddy's arms.

"Reflexes of a cat, that one." Draco grinned.

The nine year old metamorphagus smirked. "I've been practicing so I can be a Seeker."

"You'll make a fabulous Seeker." Draco nodded sagely. "Especially if you make it into Gryffindor."

"Really? Why?" Teddy was rapt.

"Because they let anyone on the team." Blaise joked.

Draco chuckled quietly, thanking Blaise with a wink for carrying on the banter.

"It's a shame I can't rely on my Dad to buy me into the team..." Teddy smirked wickedly and flounced out of the room.

Draco turned to Harry with an incredulous look on his face. "Did he just play the dead father card and the your father is a fucking bastard card at the same time?"

Harry's stunned silence gave way to hysterical laughter. "I think he did!"

"Unbelievable." Draco muttered in awed amazement.

Harry slipped his arm around Draco's shoulder and pulled him closer to kiss his temple. "You still want this?"

"You still think we can convince the Ministry to give us a kid?" Draco replied softly.

"I do."

"Then I do too."

Harry grinned and kissed him again.


	22. Chapter 22

PART TWENTY TWO

 

"Any news?" Hermione asked Draco when they were settled at their table at the Leaky Cauldron for their weekly lunch date.

Draco smiled and filled her water glass with a flick of his wand. "Yes actually. We passed our final assessment. Now we just have to wait for a baby."

Hermione clapped excitedly. "Wonderful!

So the Ministry were happy with Grimmauld Place?"

"They were. We had to make a few changes before they did the evaluation but it's all ready now." He answered. "Relocating Kreacher for a few days, removing portraits of dead vitriolic Purebloods...you know, general child-proofing." He grinned. 

"I'm so happy for you Draco." Hermione said sincerely when she'd stopped laughing.

"I'm so happy you stepped up for us Hermione. What you did...the reference you gave me...the wonderful things you told the Wizengamot...I'll never be able to thank you for it. I will forever be in your debt."

Hermione laughed softly and reached for his hand across the table. "Draco...I just told the truth to the people that needed to hear it."

His eyes were dancing with emotion. "I can honestly say I never thought I would ever say the words I'm about to say...but...I love you Hermione Granger."

Hermione giggled and squeezed his hand. "I love you too Draco Malfoy."

They were interrupted by the waitress placing their order of chicken salads in front of them with wide eyes and a shocked expression. They giggled to themselves as she walked away.

"I bet you 20 galleons we're front page of the Prophet tomorrow..." Draco joked.

"We might even make today's evening edition." Hermione replied, wiping her eyes of the tears she couldn't stop from spilling.

 

"Draco...two things..." Harry rambled as he fell through the Floo and began to remove his Auror robes.

Draco looked up from his book and waited for Harry to continue, his eyes flickering over Harry's toned stomach as his undershirt rode up to his neck before he pulled it back into place. His mouth went dry.

"Firstly..." Harry bent to peck Draco's lips. "Mrs Rankling from the Ministry called just before to ask if we can pop in for an appointment at 6..."

Draco glanced at his watch and saw it was 5:23pm. He nodded in agreement.

"And secondly?" He prompted.

"Secondly...why are you in the Prophet declaring your love for my best friend in the middle of the Leaky?"

Draco burst out laughing. "Oh! That! Well obviously we're having a torrid affair Harry. Come on, keep up."

Harry grinned and tried to smooth down his wild hair. "Of course. Silly me."

Draco rose from the wingback chair and pulled Harry into a deep kiss. "I was simply letting Hermione know how grateful I am for her help."

Harry moved in for another kiss. "I second that."

"Come on. We'll be late." Draco warned.

"One more kiss..." Harry mumbled.

"No! One more kiss will turn into blow jobs and fucking on the rug again. We've only just got the stains out from the last time."

"I love it when you talk dirty." Harry bit his lip seductively.

Draco pecked his lips. "Go take a shower before we leave. I don't want you turning up to meet our adoption coordinator smelling like a sewer rat."

Harry rolled his eyes and headed to the door. "You want to fuck this sewer rat though."

"I do. Tonight. In bed. Where I can take my time with you and make you come harder than you've ever come before. Now shower Harry. Come on."

 

Henrietta Rankling greeted the couple when they arrived at her office five minutes early.

"Good evening Harry, Draco. Sit down."

She waited until they were sitting before she smiled warmly at them.

"I think we may have found the child you've been waiting for." She spoke softly.

"Oh!" Harry gasped.

She picked up a file and placed on the desk for them to look through. "We had a little boy born in St Mungos last night. His mother has requested he is placed for adoption."

Draco frowned. "Why is that?"

Mrs Rankling sighed. "She is not in good health. In fact, there is little more can be done for her. She was being kept alive in order to deliver her child. She has perhaps days to live."

"Cancer?" Harry asked with a bitter sigh.

Mrs Rankling nodded. "You're familiar with the disease..."

"Yes. It's very common in the Muggle world. Less common in this world I understand." Harry replied.

"Indeed. The lady in question is a Muggleborn witch. She is not in contact with the child's father and he is not aware he has conceived a son. We have no way of tracing him. So the child must be adopted."

Harry and Draco shared a glance before they each nodded.

"Alright. Let's do this." Harry stated.

Mrs Rankling smiled brightly. "I'm so pleased to hear you say that."

 

Draco cradled the hours-old little boy in his arms and immediately felt the tugging of emotion in his chest.

"Well?" Harry murmured.

"He's ours Harry." Draco choked. "He's our son. He's our Jamie."

Harry swiped at the tears that were rolling from his eyes and nodded. "I think so too."

"When can we take him home?" Harry asked Mrs Rankling.

"We can sign the paperwork tomorrow and he can go home afterwards."

"And his mother?"

"If she becomes lucid we will let her know her son has a home with loving parents."

Draco gave a watery smile. "Thank you."

"His birth can be registered with the Ministry at the same time as his adoption papers. Do you have a name for him?"

Draco stroked the baby's cheek tenderly as he spoke. "James Arthur Malfoy-Potter. He'll be known as Jamie."

"Beautiful." Mrs Rankling smiled.

She left them for a moment and Harry slipped his arms around Draco as he cradled their brand new baby boy.

"I love you." He whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco kissed Harry's cheek. "I love you too."

 


	23. Chapter 23

PART TWENTY THREE

 

"We don't even have a crib for him." Harry laughed as they carried their bundle of joy out of St Mungos.

Draco smiled. "We can transfigure something for the night."

They made it back to Grimmauld Place and transfigured a cushion into a basket for Jamie to sleep in.

"Lunch at the Burrow tomorrow is going to be interesting..." Draco mused.

Harry slipped his hand into Draco's. "You good with this?"

Draco glanced sideways. "No. Take him back. I changed my mind."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Stop it."

Draco hugged Harry around the waist. "This is the best day of my life."

"Mine too."

"I just need to get that ring on your finger and I'm set for life." Draco added.

"This finger?" Harry grinned and held up his hand. Draco kissed his palm.

"Start thinking about it Harry. It's happening soon."

Harry nodded firmly. "And our son will be there."

They gazed at the baby in quiet contentment.

"You know his birthday is Halloween, right?" Draco finally spoke.

"Yes." Harry confirmed.

"Are we commenting on the poetic meaning?"

Harry chuckled. "The day I lost my first family being the day my second family became complete? It speaks for itself."

Draco nodded. "I agree."


	24. Chapter 24

PART TWENTY FOUR

 

Draco held the three day old baby to his chest, sharing his body heat, while Harry carried the inexplicably large bag that seemed to accompany every baby. They stopped outside of the Weasley family home.

"Hello?" Harry called out.

Molly popped her head into the hallway from the kitchen. "Hello Harry dear. Come on through. Is Draco with you?"

"Yes. He's here. We'd like you to meet someone..."

Molly stepped into the hallway and paused as Draco entered holding a tiny bundle of white blankets. Molly's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh!" A gasp escaped her.

"Molly...this is our son, Jamie."

She promptly burst into tears and grabbed Harry in a hug. Finally she let him go and turned to Draco. She cupped his cheek and smiled at him.

"Well done darling." She whispered and Draco nodded once in reply.

"Would you like to hold him?" Draco asked and began to pass the baby to Molly. She took him with ease and gazed down at him.

"Hello Jamie. Welcome to the mad house. You're going to love it here." She murmured.

 

"I still can't believe it." Ginny sighed dreamily as she rocked the sleeping baby in her arms.

"It all happened so fast." Harry told her. "We had to act quickly."

Hermione was in a daze as she stared at the baby in Ginny's arms.

"This is amazing. He's so perfect. He even looks a little like Draco..." She said.

It was true. The baby had wispy hair so blond it was barely visible and a tiny dimple in his chin, just like Draco.

He laughed softly. "I assure you he has zero chance of having my actual DNA."

Ginny carefully passed the baby over to Hermione for her to have a cuddle and then took Blaise's hand. "Well you've completely upstaged our good news but we'll tell you anyway...we're expecting a baby."

Blaise couldn't keep the smile from his handsome face. His beautiful soulmate was carrying his child. It was barely sinking in that his life was so perfect. From being married almost a year ago to now expecting a baby, his life was exactly how he wanted it. 

The room erupted into gasps and cheers and hugs. Harry held Ginny tightly and kissed her temple.

"You're going to be an amazing mother Gin."

She wiped away a tear. "Thanks Harry."

Hermione and Ron started to laugh when the room settled once more. "And you've all upstaged our news...but we'll tell you anyway..." Ron joked. 

"Rose is going to be a big sister." Hermione added.

"No way! When?" Ginny clapped excitedly.

"Around the last week in May."

Ginny squeaked. "I'm due the first week in June! Oh Merlin this is so great! Baby buddies!"

Arthur called for a toast and everyone raised their glasses. "This is a happy day for the Weasleys and extended Weasleys. That's what all of you are. I hope you know that. Harry and Hermione joined this family many years ago and I've thought of you as my children since then. I love you like I love every child we've brought home here. Blaise and Draco, whether you like it or not you're our family now too. You make Gin and Harry happy so you're stuck with us. Rosie came along and brought so much joy to our lives and now we have little Jamie. He's going to be so loved. And smothered. But mainly loved." Arthur joked and everyone laughed. "Two more babies to come next summer. My little girl is having a baby of her own. Where has the time gone? It makes me happy to know that you all have your lives sorted and you're happy. So, a toast. To family. The ones we have here now. The ones we have lost but never forget. And the new members to join us. You are all loved."

There wasn't a dry eye in the house.


	25. Chapter 25

PART TWENTY FIVE

 

The dark rings under Draco's eyes were a clear sign Jamie wasn't letting his parents sleep enough. Draco, or Papa as Jamie would one day call him, took most of the night feeds as he was flexible with his work patterns. Harry, or Daddy as Jamie would one day know him, still had early starts in the Auror department so he needed more regular sleep.

"You ok love?" Harry asked Draco when he arrived home from work late one evening to find his other half stirring his tea with the bag still inside the cup.

Draco looked up and smiled. "Hey. Good day?"

Harry smiled back and leaned down to kiss Draco's forehead. "Long. But good. How's Jamie?"

Draco glanced at clock above the stove. "He's been asleep since 6. He'll probably wake up soon."

Harry yawned. "I changed my shift tomorrow. Starting at 6am so I can finish earlier and be home for his bath time."

Draco smiled sleepily. "Great."

"You should go to bed Drake. You need to sleep too."

Draco yawned. "I wanted to see you."

Harry took his hand and led him upstairs, flicking his wand as they went. Draco felt the extra wards go up and the lights go out. They checked on Jamie and saw he was fast asleep. His tiny hand was tightened in a fist. At sixteen weeks old he had gained a decent amount of weight and was happy and healthy.

"He's beautiful." Harry murmured, slipping his arms around Draco's middle and pressing into his back. "Are you sure he's not yours?"

Draco's body shook with silent laughter. "Only possible if I'd ever had sex with a woman. And I've never been that drunk!"

Harry chuckled into the crook of Draco's neck. "Love you."

"Yeah, yeah." Draco scoffed jokingly and closed the door to Jamie's room.

 

Harry sat on the edge of their huge bed and waited for Draco to return from the bathroom. In truth, he knew if he lay down his eyes would be closed before Draco finished brushing his teeth. It had been days since he'd spent any real time with Draco and tonight was important.

"You're awake..." Draco smirked.

Harry flashed his trademark grin. "Yup. I have news..."

Draco stripped off his t-shirt and Harry was momentarily mesmerised by his partner's defined abdominal muscles and golden happy trail. He swallowed thickly.

"I'm all ears." Draco prompted.

"Rumour around the office is that the Deputy Head position is coming up..." Harry started and Draco looked up with interest.

"It would mean less field work so I'd be around more for you and Jamie..."

"Harry...that's a lovely thought...but you really enjoy the field work. Would you be happy in an office job?"

Harry smiled softly. "If you'd asked me last year I would have said no. But now...I think I want to spend time with my family more than I love being in the field."

Draco grinned. "Alright then..."

"Besides, I'd be training new Aurors and teaching them all I know. That's one giant ego boost."

Draco laughed and moved closer to kiss Harry. "Of course it is."

"I have to get it first, of course. There's older and more experienced wizards out there."

"But you're the Chosen One." Draco smirked as he climbed onto the bed beside Harry.

Harry's eyes rolled and he shoved Draco backwards onto the bed before crawling over his prone body. "I don't ever want to get ahead in my career because of that."

Draco smirked wickedly and bucked his hips. "But you are the Chosen One...I chose you."

Harry leaned down and kissed Draco fiercely. "Yeah. You did."

They tussled for dominance until Draco admitted defeat against Harry's Auror-trained body. Years of training and playing Seeker position had made him stronger than his lean figure would have you believe. He kissed Draco with an intensity that had been lacking since Jamie came home. Within seconds of groping and snogging they were clawing at their clothes.

"Ungh." Harry grunted when Draco's hand found what it was searching for.

"Articulate as ever." Draco smirked into his throat as he nipped with his teeth.

"I need you Draco." Harry groaned. "I need you to fuck me...no...I need you to make love to me."

"You're so gay." Draco laughed.

 

"Wow." Harry exhaled half an hour later when their frenzied passion had boiled over.

"Indeed." Draco agreed, reaching for Harry's hand.

"I didn't realise how much I missed that."

"Me too. I'd never change anything about the last four months but that was incredible."

Draco mumbled sleepily.

"That's partly why I want this job." Harry replied. "I don't want us to lose sight of what we are as a couple. I want us to have enough time to be more than Jamie's parents."

Draco squeezed his hand. "Sounds lovely."

Harry dragged the blanket over their naked bodies and pressed a kiss to Draco's temple before they snuggled up.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Draco murmured.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

PART TWENTY SIX

 

"Hello Gin."

"Harry! Pass me that plate please. I can't move and I left my wand in the kitchen."

Harry grinned and handed the small plate of crackers over to Ginny. His smile slipped when he watched her lick the salt from the crackers and discard them.

"Ugh! What are you doing?"

She smirked. "It's my craving. I just want the salt."

Harry waved his hand and Ginny's wand flew in from the other room.

"Wandless and wordless magic is so sexy." Ginny cooed.

Harry raised a dark eyebrow. "Really?"

"You've never been turned on by magic before?"

His mind went back the throbbing erection he sported when Draco helped fix up his parents' house and he blushed furiously.

Ginny laughed loudly. "You totally have."

"I have." He agreed. "Anyway. How are you?"

She ran her hands over her bump. "Tired and uncomfortable but alright. I don't have long to go."

He nodded sympathetically. "You need anything?"

"No I'm fine. Just in a whining mood. Come and sit. Tell me all about Jamie."

Harry laughed at the thought of his five month old son. "He's amazing. Having Narcissa help out with childcare is great. Draco has got more time to work and we appreciate each other more. It's working out perfectly..."

They chatted for over an hour then Harry checked the time. "I have to collect Jamie from Narcissa..."

"How come you're not at work?"

"I had a job interview." He winked.

After talking it through with Draco and agreeing it was what he wanted, Harry applied for the position of Deputy Auror. Ginny's face lit up when Harry told her.

"That's brilliant Harry."

He smiled back. "It will be if I get it."

"I have every faith in you."

Harry bent to kiss her forehead. "Take care Gin. I'll see you tomorrow."


	27. Chapter 27

PART TWENTY SEVEN

 

Ron cradled his newborn son and smiled down at the tiny baby.

"Hugo. I like that name." Draco stated as he pecked Hermione's cheek.

"Thanks. Where is Jamie? I wanted him to meet his cousin." She replied.

"He's been sick during the night so we wanted to make sure he wasn't going to pass anything on to Hugo." Harry explained.

"He's with my mother." Draco added.

Ron smiled. "Very thoughtful. Thanks."

"We'll bring him tomorrow if he's alright."

"You almost made it to my birthday." Draco squeezed Hermione's hand.

She chuckled. "Almost. Then I remembered you don't like to share."

"I'd share anything with your kids." Draco grinned.

Harry took Hugo from Ron and stroked his silky soft skin. "I love the smell of new babies."

"How's the new job Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Really great! It's hard work but I love it. And I'm home by 6 every night so I get to see Jamie before he goes to sleep."

Draco leaned his head to Harry's shoulder. "Which in turn means I get to sleep more than two hours in a row."

They all laughed and Hugo was passed to Draco.

"You'll do the godfather thing again, right?" Ron addressed the men.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "That's it? That's how you ask people to be guardians and protectors of your son?"

Ron shrugged. "They're not the flowery wordy types."

Harry laughed. "Definitely not."

"Not a chance!" Draco agreed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly. Men."

"We'd be honoured." Harry replied with a crooked grin.

They were about to make their excuses to leave when a patronus appeared at the end of Hermione's hospital bed. Everyone recognised it as Blaise's elegant fox.

"Gin has gone into labour. We're heading to Mungos now."

Blaise's accented voice disappeared and the occupants of the room gasped.

"Looks like you may share your birthday with your cousin, Hugo." Draco smiled down at the tiny tot.

"Or Uncle Draco might." Harry coughed, causing Hermione to giggle.

Draco arched a brow. "I am 27 years old tomorrow. I'm a father. I think I'm mature enough to share my birthday!"

"Of course dear." Harry laughed and kissed his cheek. "Let's go see Gin."

"And rescue Blaise." Hermione added.

"At least now she might stop licking the salt off all of those bloody crackers." Ron scowled.

"It wasn't so much the licking of the salt that bothered me. It was the leaving the licked crackers around when you couldn't tell she'd been at them." Hermione added with a curled lip.

After kisses and hugs all around Harry and Draco left to find the next set of parents.

 

At fourteen minutes past midnight, on the 5th of June, Ginny gave birth to a beautiful little girl. She was tiny, almost fitting into her father's palm.

"Wow. Gin. She's gorgeous." Harry kissed her on the top of her head.

He was right. The baby had silky black hair like Blaise and full lips like Ginny.

"What's her name?" Draco asked Blaise.

Blaise, still in a daze, smiled goofily. "Isabella Molly Zabini."

"Ahh lovely." Harry sighed softly.

"Happy birthday Draco. We got you a goddaughter." Blaise grinned.

Draco chuckled and took the sleeping infant from Blaise and cradled her gently. "Thank you very much. A perfect gift."

Harry leaned over and gently ran his fingertip down Isabella's cheek and she opened her eyes to reveal icy blue orbs. She really was a Zabini.

"We should get going. Let you get some rest." Draco passed the baby back to Blaise.

"Bring Jamie to meet his cousin tomorrow." Ginny smiled sleepily.

"Will do." Harry replied and they slipped out quietly.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

PART TWENTY EIGHT

 

Lucius Malfoy was aware his wife had a stubborn streak when he married her over three decades earlier. He assumed he could iron it out of her, as only Purebloods could. He was ready to admit now that he was utterly mistaken in his assumption.

"Narcissa! What is that infernal racket?" He snapped as he stomped into her sun room in the middle of a beautiful August day.

Lucius never set foot in this room so he was taken aback to discover it was very different to the last time he had been inside. The usual array of trinkets and ornaments were gone. Bright and colourful toys were stacked in various boxes around the walls of the room, some spilling out onto the floor.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here? Have we opened a crèche?" He glowered.

Jamie sensed the latest occupant wasn't a friendly face and clung to his wonderful Grandma for support. The ten month old was a touch indignant to have his fun halted. He'd very much been enjoying trying to catch the enchanted paper butterflies as they flew around his head, squealing with delight when they fluttered close enough to his face that he felt the breeze. Narcissa hadn't mentioned Jamie to Lucius before. In truth, they barely spoke at all these days. Any mention of Draco descended into an argument and she wasn't inclined to deal with the migraine her husband could inflict upon her.

"Maw maw maw." Jamie chanted.

Narcissa pulled him onto her lap and stroked his fair hair down as she pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Grand-ma darling. Don't even think about selling me short on that title."

Lucius's eyes bugged out of his head. "I beg your pardon? Grandma?"

"Yes. He's our grandson. Lucius, meet James Arthur Malfoy-Potter."

"No. Absolutely not. No." Lucius spluttered.

"Ah but I'm afraid he is. I've seen the birth certificate to prove it." Narcissa smiled darkly. "He really is a magnificent little boy."

"This boy is Draco's son?"

"Yes. In every way that counts. And Harry's too."

Lucius simply shook his head. "I won't have it."

"It isn't yours to have dear. The boy has been legally adopted by Draco and Harry. Thus, he is our grandson. All of the usual heir rights apply to Jamie now."

"Rights? What are you saying woman? This boy is not my family heir! He'll get nothing from me!"

Narcissa smirked. "And yet still he will bear our name. Proudly. Like every Malfoy should. But you needn't let a little thing of inheritance bother you. I've arranged for the Black family inheritance to go to Jamie, in the event of Draco not being here. He'll grow up to be a strong, talented and wealthy wizard. With or without your help."

Lucius regarded his wife and knew he had no chance of changing her mind.

"Ga maw...gamaw..." Jamie spoke quietly, picking up on the tension.

Narcissa rose to her feet and scooped up the tot, cradling him on her hip. "You've forced my son away from his family home. I will not allow you to do the same with Jamie. Do I make myself clear Lucius?"

His jaw twitched as he bit back a retort. With a defiant glare he turned on his heel and stormed back out of the sun room.

Narcissa kissed Jamie's crown. "See...that wasn't so scary, was it?"


	29. Chapter 29

PART TWENTY NINE

 

The banner across the hearth was wonky and the paint not quite dry but Harry was pleased with his masterpiece. Draco would be home soon from dinner with his mother and Jamie was fast asleep so now was Harry's time to relax. He set his glass of wine down on the table and reached for his book, lasting all of five minutes before dozing off on the sofa.

 

"Oh Harry...it looks great!" Draco murmured when he entered the room. Harry slowly opened his eyes and smiled sleepily.

"You like it?"

"I love it. Our baby boy is going to have a wonderful first birthday."

Harry rose from the chair and into Draco's arms, who kissed him tenderly.

"How are you feeling?"

Harry paused, ready to retort that he was fine. But then he realised who was asking and stopped with a smile.

"Feeling strange. But alright, you know? It's all starting to make more sense to me now."

"Sense?" Draco frowned, unable to understand how your young parents dying brutally at the hands of a madman could ever make even the smallest amount of sense.

"When my mother died it was her love that saved me. That deep emotional bond was strong enough to defeat the darkest wizard known to live. Now...how I feel about Jamie...I think my love for him could protect him from ten Voldemorts." Harry explained.

Draco grinned and nodded. "Love magic is a beautiful thing. And I think you're right."

Harry gave the room once last glance before entwining his fingers with Draco's. The banner that read 'Happy 1st Birthday Jamie!" was slightly crooked but perfect in its imperfection. The blue and green balloons were all over the walls and floor, waiting to be popped by the excited child and charmed to pop with the sound of an animal cry instead of the usual frightening blast.

"Let's go to bed." Harry spoke thickly.

 

After making love slowly and gently for a couple of hours the pair fell asleep in each other's arms. Their routine now was like clockwork. They both worked better hours and between Molly and Narcissa they had regular childcare options. More time was available to dedicate to being a couple and they were thriving. They'd even made some firm wedding plans. So, obviously, things were moving too smoothly and something had to give.

 

"What time is it?" Harry mumbled as he sat up in bed.

"Four twenty." Draco groaned.

They'd only been asleep for two hours.

"What is it?"

"I thought I heard something downstairs." Draco answered quietly.

Harry and his instinctive Auror responses jumped into action, grabbing his wand and spelling his clothes back on his naked body. He was out of the bedroom and casting protective spells over Jamie's bedroom door as he passed. Draco followed behind with his wand slightly raised, ready to cast a shield charm for Harry.

"Mrs Rankling? What are you doing here?" Harry exhaled and lowered his wand.

Henrietta Rankling looked exhausted and when they got closer they saw she was holding a baby in her arms, swaddled tightly in a pale blue blanket.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen. For the intrusion and the late hour. But we have something of an emergency." She spoke hollowly.

"Are you safe?" Harry demanded.

"Yes. This is a sensitive matter but it's safe."

Draco lit the fire to warm the room. "Can I get you a drink?"

"A sweet tea would be lovely Mr Malfoy. Thank you."

Once the tea was served Mrs Rankling took a sip and steadied herself.

"French authorities contacted the Ministry this evening to alert them to a domestic situation involving a British citizen in Paris. When they arrived the British witch was found murdered in her home, her French husband was also dead. It is believed the wizard's family have a history of Dark magic and took exception to him marrying a Muggleborn. Their son was left behind. He's six days old." She explained.

"Oh..." Harry gasped.

Draco's hand flew to his mouth. "How awful."

"He has no family left. His mother's family were wiped out in the War. He needs a home. Quickly." She added.

Harry leaned on his elbows. "And you thought of us?"

"I think he'd be a good fit here." She nodded. "Why? And why the urgency?" He pressed.

Draco caught the suspicious tone in Harry's calm voice. His training once again made him aware something was off.

"He is only safe as long as his father's family believe him to be dead. The French authorities are not equipped to protect him from Dark magic. And his mother...well...she is the daughter of my mother's oldest friend. I owe it to them to ensure his safety." She admitted.

"And you picked us because the French authorities would be happy to let Harry Potter take him?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Mrs Rankling shook her head. "Quite the opposite. They don't I'm here. I took the baby from the scene without anyone knowing. I signed a report to say the child was deceased and unrecognisable from the attack. I brought him here because I know you will care for him. Like you do with Jamie. I need you to change his identity and bring him up as your own."

"What's his name?" Draco asked softly.

"It's best you know nothing. His father's family are not the people you want to track you down. Choose a new name for him."

Harry cocked his head. "You brought this to our door knowing we have a baby. Why would you risk Jamie's safety like this? You know they will seek you out!"

"That's the second part of my request. Once I have filed his paperwork with the Ministry I need you to Obliviate me..."

"What?" Draco and Harry hissed at the same time.

"Please. Think it over. Give me your answer tomorrow." She spoke croakily.

Draco and Harry shared a glance.

"We'll do it." Harry stated and Draco nodded.

"Really?" She gasped. "You don't want to discuss it alone?"

Draco shrugged. "We'd just be wasting time. We were always going to say yes."

"So...what's our cover story? How did we end up with another adoption?" Harry asked.

Mrs Rankling gave a gentle smile. "We'll keep it simple. Almost the truth. I will say I picked the baby up from a domestic situation and enter him into the care of the Ministry. You come in tomorrow and sign the paperwork and I will register his identity. Then my memories will be removed."

Draco nodded once. Harry looked slightly exasperated.

"I don't like this..."

"I appreciate that Mr Potter. But this is his only chance of a new life. Believe me."

Harry eventually nodded. "Alright."

"Do you have a name for him?" She asked.

Harry's stoic face twitched up into a smile.

"Orion."

Draco's eyes flew to Harry's. His jaw dropped slightly.

"That's lovely." She beamed happily.

"A constellation name...like his papa." Harry replied. Looking at Draco he added "Can we give him Sirius for his middle name?"

"Of course love." Draco nodded.

"Orion Sirius Malfoy-Potter." Harry said with finality.

 

Jamie's birthday party in the afternoon was going down perfectly. His whole family had gathered in Grimmauld Place to celebrate with cake and party games. Teddy was there to entertain Jamie, who followed his elder friend around like a puppy. Ginny, Blaise and Izzy brought Jamie a charmed tricycle for him to learn with. The bright red contraption raised concern with Draco but Blaise assured him it was safe, listing all of the protection charms he'd set on it. Izzy was in Harry's arms and Jamie just pointed and laughed at the five month old girl with her huge eyes and black curls.

"At least he's not jealous of me holding another baby." Harry whispered to Draco. Draco chuckled. "Maybe he's just smart enough to know she's a Zabini."

Rose bounded into the room and ran straight for Draco, their bond as strong as ever.

"Uncle Rako!" She shrieked as she was swung into the air by her adoring godfather. "Hello Rosie. Miss me?" Draco pressed kisses all over her face.

"Lots and lots!"

"Missed you too. Maybe we should ask your Mummy and Daddy if you can come and have a sleepover at the weekend?" Draco suggested and Rose's eyes lit up.

"Yes!"

"Great." He kissed her forehead. "Now let's get you a juice."

When they were gone Ron appeared by Harry's side.

"You alright mate?"

Harry grinned. "I am."

Ron winked. "I can't say I'm not a bit gutted that we don't go out and get ratted like we used to...but I love that I believe you now when you say you're ok."

"We can get ratted anytime you like."

Ron clapped his shoulder. "The next time I have a free evening and I've had a few hours kip I'll give you a shout."

 

"Mione?" Harry pulled his best friend into the pantry and closed the door.

Hermione regarded Harry closely. Well, she had little option as the pantry was so small she was pressed against Harry's lithe body.

"My husband is just out there." She joked.

Harry grinned wickedly. "We'll mess up your hair for a laugh when we leave..."

"What's up?"

"I need your help...you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you..."

She nodded, trusting her friend implicitly.

"Draco and I...we're adopting another baby. Today." Harry whispered.

Hermione's eyes widened and she beamed.

"Oh Harry! That's amazing!"

"Do you think you could look after Jamie for a couple of hours while we sign the paperwork and bring him home?"

"Of course. There's something else. Something you're not telling me." She added.

"I will tell you. Tonight. When we get back."


	30. Chapter 30

PART THIRTY

 

Draco held Orion in his arms as Hermione listened to Harry explain everything. Her features hardened and her eyes narrowed.

"Oh bloody fucking hell." She muttered.

Harry smirked. "Language, Mrs Weasley."

She sighed heavily. "I'll do it."

"Thanks."

"Thank you Hermione." Draco added sincerely.

She smiled at the baby, who had similar fair hair to Jamie. "He needs all the help he can get."

And that was the day Hermione agreed to be their secret keeper.

 

"Jamie...this is your brother. Say hello to Orion." Harry coached his eldest son.

Jamie pouted at the baby before smiling brightly.

"Ori!"

Draco kissed Jamie on the head. "Well done Jamie."

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

PART THIRTY ONE

 

Molly Weasley stood in the doorway of her living room with her hands on her hips. Her home was a wreck, thanks to the five children running amok. She couldn't bring herself to be angry and a happy smile found its way to her lips. Jamie was now a six year old spitfire of energy. His best friend Rosie was now nearly eight and she had her father's ability to get into mischief and her mother's brains to get her out of said mischief. Hugo was a generally quiet five year old and loved reading and learning. He was often the peacemaker when Jamie and Rosie fell out over their latest scheme. Izzy was every inch Blaise's child. Her dark looks and icy blue eyes were all Zabini. She also had his Slytherin cunning. From Ginny she inherited her tom boy attitude. She was most fond of her godfather Harry and had him wrapped around her little finger, much like Rosie had managed with Draco. The baby of the family, Orion, was a placid child on the eve of celebrating his fifth birthday. He was always the last to get involved with anything, preferring to hold back and watch his brother and cousins before making any decisions or movements. Usually it was Izzy that dragged him into whatever game or activity they were doing and Orion, or Ori as he was more commonly known, would smile gratefully at his cousin.

"Ori. Don't be shy. There'll be no ice cream left if you wait for Jamie and Rosie to take their fill." Molly smiled at the youngster.

Ori smiled up at her and displayed his bright white baby teeth. "It's ok Gramma. I don't mind."

Molly stroked his fair hair and flicked his nose teasingly. "Well I do mind. You're all equal."

Izzy scooped some chocolate into a small bowl and pushed it to Orion.

"Thanks Iz." He beamed.

Molly blew Izzy a kiss. She would never admit to anyone if asked, but deep down she had a little soft spot for Orion. He was so pleasant and polite.

"When's Mum and Dad coming back?" Rosie whined.

Molly arched an eyebrow. "Tomorrow. You're all here for the night."

"Yeah!!" Jamie cheered, knocking over his cup of water.

Molly flicked her wand to clear up the mess. "Sorry Grandma."

"Don't worry about it. Now settle down. Grandpa will be home soon so I have to get his dinner ready."

"I help Gramma?" Orion asked.

She gave a gentle chuckle and wiped the excess ice cream from his face. "I can manage darling. You all finish your ice cream and then run up to wash your hands. No sticky hand prints on my paintwork please."

 

Draco refilled everyone's wine glasses at the table. The six adults were not quite relaxed enough yet.

"I can't believe she agreed to have all five of them." Ginny murmured, her hands idly rubbing her seven month baby bump.

Blaise snorted. "Especially after last time."

"Molly is very forgiving." Hermione agreed.

It was Ron's turn to snort. "Much more forgiving than when we were kids, eh Gin?"

"Damn right. If I'd done what Izzy and Rosie did when I was their age I wouldn't have seen daylight until I went to Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head. "The blame was shared equally with Jamie. He instigated the whole thing and hung Izzy out to dry."

"Pure Slytherin." Draco nodded.

"Hugo knew about it and didn't warn anyone. Is he culpable?" Hermione added.

Ron nodded. "In McGonagall's eyes he would be."

Ginny sighed. "It's a good thing Ori is a perfect little angel."

Harry and Draco took their turn to snort in simultaneous harmony. "Perfect angel?"

Blaise laughed. "He's a dream to look after. You don't even know he's there until he reminds you it's his bedtime!"

"He's got you all fooled." Harry earned.

"Shame on you all." Draco joked.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason for the rating.

PART THIRTY TWO

 

"Harry...don't stop...please..."

Draco's soft, pleading voice made Harry groan as he pressed his open mouth to the underside of Draco's throbbing erection. His tongue flicked out and lapped at the head. His mouth watered at the tangy taste of Draco's pre-come.

"What do you want Drake? You want me to blow you? Rim you? Fuck you?" Harry's voice came out steady and commanding when he was actually strung very tightly inside.

"Yes!" Draco gasped.

"Everything? My boy is greedy..." Harry chuckled, the vibration of his laugh sending sparks through Draco's cock.

Harry took Draco in his mouth and suckled on the head as his fingertips teased his balls.

"I love you Harry."

Harry didn't respond verbally. Instead he upped the pressure and pace as he sucked off his husband to be.

"Please Harry..."

Harry knew what he was asking for and didn't want to deny him. This man was about to be his husband. He'd deny him nothing and give him everything. Harry moved lower until his tongue lapped against the tight pucker of Draco's hole.

"Fuck!" Draco hissed.

Harry pulled back and shushed him.

"You gotta stay quiet love. We're not supposed to see each other until we get to the ceremony later..."

Draco sighed heavily. "I'm doing my best but you've got your tongue in my arse and you know what that does to me."

Harry swiped his thumb over Draco's head.

"Makes you leak like a faulty tap."

Draco grinned. "Fuck me Harry...one last time as my fiancé...put your cock inside me."

Harry closed his eyes and moaned. "Gods yes."

Wandlessly, as Harry had become so proficient, he cast a relaxation charm on Draco to reduce the pain of stretching. He also spelled some lube into his palm and slicked up his hands, using the fingers on one hand to stretch Draco open and the other to slick his own neglected cock.

"Ready?" Harry checked.

"Hard and fast Harry. Go for it."

Harry slammed into Draco, sheathing himself in his partner's tight heat in one thrust. He pressed his lips to Draco's to swallow the scream Draco couldn't control.

"Silencing charm next time." Draco panted.

"No way. The sounds you make get me off more than you know." Harry pecked a kiss to Draco's forehead.

They pulled apart just as there came a loud knock at Harry's hotel room door.

"Alright Malfoy. Out. If Mione catches you in here there's going to be another Wizarding War." Ron's deep voice was heard.

Harry giggled and watched as Draco tentatively dressed.

"See you soon."

"You'd better." Harry grinned.

Draco winked and headed to the door, still barefoot and with his t-shirt on backwards.

"Draco?" Harry stopped him.

The blond turned back to the bed.

"Can’t wait to marry you."

Draco's smile lit up the dim room. "Ditto."


	33. Chapter 33

PART THIRTY THREE

 

Blaise smirked when Draco opened the door to his hotel room and tried to enter quietly.

"Well well well. The wanderer returns."

Draco jumped at the sound of his best friend's voice. "I needed some air."

"Oh? Feeling nervous?" Blaise grinned.

"Nope. Just couldn't sleep with you snoring."

"I don't snore."

"How would you know? You're asleep."

"Gin would've told me." Blaise stated.

"Ha! She still hasn't told you?"

"No. Because I don't snore."

"No. You do. What she hasn't told you is that she casts a Muffliato every night." Draco retorted triumphantly.

Blaise looked crestfallen for a second before he bounced back. "Anyway...you have a good time with Potter?"

"Always." Draco winked.

He flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Blaise levitated a cup of hot coffee across the room towards him.

"Thanks."

"I'll be nice to you on your wedding day."

Draco barked a laugh. "Wow. I'm getting married. Finally! Feels like the last few years have flown by and yet lasted a lifetime."

Blaise chuckled too. "Yeah mate. But that's not the weird part. You're marrying Harry Potter."

"I am." Draco beamed.

"I'd love to go back and tell your 15 year old self that this day was going to happen." Blaise joked.

"I'd never have believed you. I never thought Harry would ever look at me like I looked at him." Draco sighed. "I'm not even sure why he does."

"You fancied him back then?" Blaise was surprised.

Draco shrugged. "I was about 14 when I first realised I fancied boys and not girls. He was always there, getting fitter every time I saw him. I was already partly obsessed with him because of who he was. Once he started becoming more attractive...well I was a goner."

"Wow. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Draco snorted. "Other than the fact it would've gotten me killed?"

"Well yeah." Blaise laughed.

"I'm not sure if you can remember Harry back at school..." Draco rolled his eyes. "But he was decidedly straight. Your wife can attest to that."

"Not completely straight. Obviously."

"Back then he was. Maybe he was curious. But definitely less than a 3 on the Kinsey scale." Draco replied.

"I suppose so. What changed? For you, I mean. Why'd you eventually tell him?"

"I didn't tell him. That night you and Red dragged us along to your night out was the first time we'd been in the same room since the final battle. It was so awkward. But he was so fucking beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off him. Then he opened his mouth and we started arguing. It was like being back at school. The old rivalry was still there."

"You did both know how to wind each other up." Blaise agreed.

"We still do!"

"What happened then? How'd you end up shagging?"

Draco laughed for a few seconds as the memory flickered through his mind. "We were debating the rules of international Quidditch and whether or not a free ball should be given when a chaser is hit by one of their own bludgers..."

Blaise made a sound of disgust. "Of course they shouldn't. They shouldn't get in the fucking way."

"Precisely. Harry disagreed. Said it wasn't in the spirit of sportsmanship. We argued about it for ages and then I think he just wanted to shut me up. So he kissed me."

Blaise shook with laughter. “You’ve got to be kidding...”

“That’s how it went. And now we’re here. About to get married.”

“Took you long enough! I thought you’d given up on the idea!” Blaise huffed a laugh.

Draco shook his head emphatically. “Never. Time just got away from us after Ori arrived. Having two little ankle-biters consumed us.”

“I get it. I worry about that sometimes. We’ve only got another month until the baby comes and I’m not entirely sure I’m ready for my family to change.” Blaise sighed. “Not that I would ever say that to Gin...”

“No? I’m sure she’d happily oblige if you asked her to cross her legs for a while longer until you’re ready!” Draco replied sarcastically and Blaise responded with just his middle finger.

Draco turned serious. “If you waited for the right time to come along you’d miss your chance. Babies are a crazy idea at the best of times. But you and Red are great parents and this baby will make life just that little bit better. I promise.”

“Fucking hell Drake. You sound exactly like Potter these days. And I’m not sure it’s a bad thing.” Blaise laughed heartily.

Draco responded with just his middle finger.

“Get some beauty sleep. You have a big day planned.”

“First day of the rest of my life.” Draco sighed dreamily and closed his eyes, ready to dream about the final step he was about to take to make his family complete.


	34. Chapter 34

PART THIRTY FOUR

 

The wedding ceremony itself was very brief. With the amount of small children in attendance both men knew they needed to work fast to hold their attention. Their vows were traditional and they had only one reading. It was an excerpt from Captain Corelli’s Mandolin, a Muggle book Draco had fallen in love with when he borrowed it from Hermione years earlier, read beautifully by Ginny. Then they were married.

Harry gazed at Draco like he hung the moon. Draco stared back at Harry with a tiny smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

“You may kiss your husband.” The registrar from the Ministry closed the ceremony.

Draco moved first. He cupped Harry’s left cheek in his right hand and moved in slowly to press his lips against Harry’s as the small gathered audience erupted in applause.

“Daddy! Papa!” Jamie shrieked and clapped wildly.

Orion frowned at the spectacle unfolding around him. His parents kissed all the time. What was so special about this kiss?

“When can we have cake?” He asked his grandmother quietly.

Narcissa fought her smile as she hushed the child. “Soon, darling. Now just wait patiently.”

The newlyweds finally parted and turned to the room. Harry waved to Jamie and Orion and they skipped over to their parents. Harry scooped up Jamie while Draco bundled Orion into his arms.

“Who is ready for some cake?” Draco whispered in Orion’s ear and the little boy gasped with excitement.

“Let’s go.” Harry pecked Draco’s lips.

Jamie sighed heavily. “Are you going to be doing that all day?”

Harry ruffled his eldest’s hair. “Probably.”

“Ugh.” Jamie rolled his eyes. “Great.”

 

The Burrow was transformed into a stunning venue for the wedding reception. Guests filled the huge marquee and champagne flutes were charmed to refill when empty. Harry knew there would be some hangovers to contend with in the morning but he wanted everyone to have a good time. Draco found him at the back of the room and pulled him behind a thick, flowing curtain drape.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing but my husband won’t be happy about this!”

Draco cut off Harry’s chuckle with a deep kiss.

“I’ve spent the last twenty minutes talking to an ancient Weasley who had no idea I was the groom. The least you can do is kiss me.” He drawled when he pulled away.

“Just a kiss? That’s worth at least a blow job.” Harry smirked and drew Draco closer to wrap him up in his arms.

“I’ll cash that in later.” The blond murmured.

“Thank you for today.” Harry whispered.

“Marrying you wasn’t that difficult Harry.”

“I meant having it here. I know it probably wasn’t what you had in mind growing up in your household.”

Draco pressed his face into the warm skin of Harry’s neck. “I didn’t have anything in mind. Once I accepted that I was never going to marry a woman I ruled out marriage altogether. Today has been every inch the wedding I never allowed myself to dream about.”

Harry stroked a hand down the nape of Draco’s neck. “It’s definitely made the Top 3 happiest moments of my life.”

“Merlin...I love you Harry. It scares me how much sometimes. You have the power to break me into tiny pieces.”

“Oh love. I never would. You make me so happy. You and the boys are my whole reason for being. I love you too.”

They shared a brief moment of silence, the raucous music and chatter from the other side of the curtain filling the void.

“We should check on the boys.” Draco mumbled.

Harry pressed his lips to Draco’s one last time before they parted. “Maybe tonight when we get a moment to ourselves we could talk about the kids...”

“Something wrong with the boys?” Draco was on high alert.

Harry grinned and shook his head. “No love. They’re perfect. I just wanted to talk about how you’d feel about another addition to the brood? Perhaps a little girl?”

Draco’s eyebrows met his hairline. “Are you serious?”

“Serious about having the conversation. But we’d have to talk about it properly. It’s just...I always pictured myself having three children.”

“I never thought I’d even be able to have one.” Draco sighed, his fingers gripping into Harry’s biceps. “We can definitely talk later.”

A huge smile lit Harry’s face. “Let’s go dance with our boys.” He tugged on Draco’s hand.

 

 

 


End file.
